Unleashed Bleach
by Asukalover88
Summary: Bleach yuriness for all, Mature rated.
1. Visored touch I

"So why do I have to stay here again?" Hiyori asked rudely as she lifted her backpack up a little, walking down the hall.

"Yoruichi said it would be a good idea if you laid low for awhile." Orihime said brightly as she smiled back at the small, spunky blonde.  
_  
__"Uhhhh, I haven't even got to her place yet and I'm already bored, how did I get stuck with this lame human." _

Hiyori sighed lowly as she watched the back of Orihime's head bounce around. The two came to the front door as the orange-haired girl opened the door.

"Welcome to my home Hiyori!" Inoue yelled joyfully as Hiyori rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

"Yeah, thanks." Hiyori lied carelessly as she followed the big-chested girl in. Orihime gave her a tour of the small apartment as Hiyori just yawned.

"And that's about it." Orihime smiled widely, and sat on the couch. Hiyori dropped her bag and flopped on to a chair across from her.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Orihime asked as Hiyori just stared at her. The older girl stirred in place as Hiyori seem to be staring right through her.

"Soda if you got one." The blonde frowned as Orihime got up feeling bad.

_"It's like she doesn't want to be here." _

Inoue headed to the kitchen as she continued talking.

"I hope you enjoy yourself while you're here, I don't get much company these days." Hiyori laid back ignoring the girl as she suddenly smiled. Orihime opened the fridge, retrieved two sodas and walked back into the living-room.

"So make yourself at… home…" Orihime dropped the sodas as she stared at Hiyori on the chair. The blue-eyed girl had her red pants and panties around her ankles as her fingers worked her tight, bald gap. Hiyori looked up at the orange-haired girl as Orihime froze in place.

"What's with you?" Hiyori asked offhandedly as she continued masturbating without a second thought.

"W-What are, why are you doing that?" Inoue diverted her eyes as her nose caught a whiff of the girl's pre-cum.

"Why? Cause' It makes me feel good." Hiyori smiled hotly as she watched Orihime's face redden. Orihime was beside herself as she kept glancing back, hoping the blonde girl would stop. Hiyori pumped two fingers into herself as her other hand was up her shirt pinching her budding chest. Inoue finally mustered up the courage as she asked Hiyori.

"Could you maybe please stop or go into the other room?" Orihime looked into Hiyori's light blue eyes, but then trailed down to her hairless crotch.

"What's wrong, you do this "masturbating" thing too, right?" Hiyori replied slyly as the look on Orihime's face said it all.

"Uh-Uh yeah, no, when I'm alone kinda." Inoue lolled as Hiyori got to her feet, smirking.

"Don't lie Orihime, it's written all over that pretty face of yours..." Hiyori with her red panties and pants tying her ankles together, she shuffled her feet right up to a shocked Orihime. The smell grew stronger with each step as the visored now stood fingering herself freely, sizing Orihime up and down. "…And with a body like yours, you must do it a lot."

"I guess I'll go to my room until you're done." Orihime tried excusing herself and turned away as Hiyori grabbed her wrist with her wet fingers.

"Why are you leaving? I like it when people watch me." Hiyori grinned invitingly as she flipped the pinching of her chest and grabbed Orihime's large breast. "…Maybe you'll join me?"

Hiyori's grinning made the orange haired girl damp between her legs as her heart started hammering in her chest.

"I can feel your heart racing, your blood boiling for me to touch you human." Hiyori teased mercifully as she groped Orihime tightly, forcing a meek yelp from her delightful little mouth.

"That is so cute." The light-blue-eyed girl stared into Inoue's golden brown eyes as she began opening her shirt. Ashamed, Orihime closed her eyes away from the mischievous visored girl, her body trembling helplessly in place.

"Come on, look at me, I want you to see this." The spunky blonde unwrapped Orihime's melons, growing off her high school frame.

_"She's not making me stop."_

No resistance came to stop Hiyori's blitzed advance as Inoue forced herself to look back at Hiyori.

"Good girl." Hiyori whispered amiably as her tongue dipped between the taller girl's cleavage. Orihime's hands came up slowly as she gripped the blonde's spiky-hair into her smooth hands. The two stood together for several moments, Hiyori tasting Orihime's creamy chest flesh, while the golden-brown eyed girl gripped and ungripped Hiyori's hair urgently.

"Please stop, y-you're going to m-make me..." Orihime pulled the short girl's face into her breast snugly as Hiyori moaned aloud, still fiddling with her burning blossom.

"Cum? Come on, I'm not a little kid, besides no one's going to…" Hiyori lifted to her toes as she licked up the middle of Orihime's neck to the bottom of her chin. Orihime's glazed over as they were ready to kiss when a knock rang out. "…show up."

Inoue yelped again and began panicking as Hiyori just stepped back, frowning.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiyori huffed with annoyance as she pulled up her pants and panties.

"W-Who is it?" Orihime yelled to the door as a familiar voice yelled back.

"It's Tatsuki, Is something wrong Orihime?" The doorknob began to turn as Inoue looked back at Hiyori then the door.

"No, please jus' give me a minute." Orihime reasoned quickly, taking a breath. Tatsuki looked at the door oddly as she heard footsteps coming.

"Please behave yourself." Orihime's eyes begged as she finished buttoned up her shirt.

"Whatever." Hiyori's eyes rolled again as Orihime answered the door to find her friend Tatsuki smiling on the other side of the doorway.

"Is everything ok? You sound a little…" The orange haired girl quickly hurried the sporty girl in as Tatsuki was unable to finish.

"I was practicing some breathing techniques with…" Orihime turned and presented the spiky blonde-haired visored. "…Hiyori Sarugaki."

"Nice to meet you, are you her boyfriend?" Hiyori leered childishly at the newcomer.

"B-Boyf-frien-d-d" Orihime exhausted her voice over the word as Tatsuki snarled offensively.

"Boyfriend?!? I'm a girl!"

TBC…


	2. Visored touch II

Tatsuki looked at Orihime strangely as she paused in the walkway.

"I'm sorry; Tatsuki would you like to join us?" Hiyori leaned up roguishly as Orihime laughed deliriously not knowing what the girl might say next.

"Yeah, breathing techniques right?" Tatsuki remembered, putting what the visored had said to the back of her mind as Hiyori stepped forward to say something.

"We were ready to fu…" Inoue covered the short blonde's mouth as she laughed jokingly with a smile. Tatsuki looked at both girls with a curious look.

_"Why is Orihime acting so weird, and who is this other girl?"_

Tatsuki wondered spitefully as she walked into the living-room. Hiyori retreated to her chair as Orihime quickly picked up the sodas off the floor.

"What happened there?" The black-haired asked as Inoue laughed again.

"Ohhh nothing, jus' clumsy ol' me." Tatsuki knew Orihime was a bit unbalance and a little bit of a la-la head but that was expected. Tatsuki glanced at Hiyori sucking on her fingers, watching Inoue.

"Who's little girl you babysitting?" Tatsuki smirked rudely as the orange-haired girl handed Hiyori a soda, with a look of warning. The visored looked around Inoue with a bored look.

"I'm not a little girl, you flat-chested tomboy." Hiyori snapped as her fingers danced seductively on her lips. Tatsuki pushed off the couch and pointed at the smart-mouth visored.

"Look you little brat, I'm not just going to sit here and take that!" Inoue tried yanking Tatsuki back as Hiyori got to her feet, grinning.

"Brat is it? You want a piece of me boy?" Hiyori cracked her neck as her hands said bring it.

"I-I don't think that's…" Inoue interjected as Tatsuki stood toe-to-toe with Hiyori.

"My boxing gloves are in the other room." Tatsuki looked down at the blonde with a jeer. The boxer abruptly felt a strange heaviness on her body as the testy visored flexed her body.

"What's wrong with them?" Hiyori nodded to the gloves already on boxer's hands.

"You could get hurt with these." Tatsuki gripped her fists; tightening her lightweight biker gloves as she peeked back at Orihime, who shook her head wildly. Hiyori pulled a set of red gloves from her pocket and strapped them on.

"Please don't fight, someone might get hurt." Orihime pleaded as both girls moved to the large opening in the room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tatsuki lifted her fists as Hiyori loosened her shoulders lazily.

"Thanks, but don't worry, I won't hurt you too much." The spiky-haired girl darted straight for Tatsuki as Orihime cried out.

"No, Stop!" It was too late. The sporty girls' fists started flying as Orihime watched nervously. After a few blocks and misses Hiyori stepped it up, punching Tatsuki twice in both kidneys and threw her in the wall.

"Done?" Hiyori danced on the balls of her feet in place, throwing her fists at the air. Tatsuki gritted her teeth, looking intently at the cheeky visored.  
_  
__"This girl is stronger then she lets on, I better not underestimate her."_

Tatsuki told herself as she straighten her posture up against the wall.

"It'll take more then a couple of love taps to take me down." Smiled Tatsuki and brought her fists to bear. Orihime watched the two fearfully as a strange feeling began to build in her stomach.

_"I'm getting turned on from watching them fight, but why?"_

The orange-haired girl's legs shook as she saturated her panties slightly. Hiyori smirked as her right fist connected with Tatsuki's left cheek, sending her to the floor. Inoue felt the words on her tongue but just couldn't push them out as Tatsuki swiftly tackled the blonde to the floor and mounted her.

"Come on, give it to me." Hiyori looked over at Orihime with a knowing smile, then back to Tatsuki. The dark-haired girl's fist came down once, then again.

"Harder!" Ordered Hiyori as Tatsuki struck her in the face even harder. Hiyori gasped hotly as her nose detonated with blood. Inoue started panting as Hiyori just smiled up at the angry girl.

"Stop smiling!" Tatsuki grabbed Hiyori's collar as the bleeding girl's blue eyes twinkled, with blood running down her nose and mouth.

"Why? Your girlfriend loves it." The blonde visored looked back at golden-eyed girl, gripping herself through her skirt.

"O-Orihime…" Tatsuki let go of Hiyori and started to get up.

"Oops." Hiyori sneered as she tripped the dark-haired girl and wrapped up her arms and legs when she hit the floor.

"What's going on Orihime?" The tomboy looked up from the floor at the horny girl as Hiyori folded her arm up behind her back.

"I don't know, my body is going crazy." Orihime lamented yearningly as she rubbed her crotch through her school uniform. Tatsuki was dumbfounded as she watched her friend play with herself openly, while Hiyori pressed down roughly on the boxer and whispered into her ear.

"You didn't notice your friend getting all hot and bothered from fighting me; you guys mustn't fool around a lot." Both girls blushed deeply as they knew the visored girl was right. Being friends for so long the two had thought about exploring each other bodies out of boredom or drunken lust, but neither could gather the courage to do it.

"I'll take that as a no." Hiyori chuckled as she twisted Tatsuki's arm roughly, causing her to cry out in anguish. The painfully sound made Orihime squeeze her hand between her thighs as Hiyori scoffed at Tatsuki's attempt to break free.

"Stop struggling, Orihime really likes it when I hurt you." Hiyori mocked as she jerked on Tatsuki's arm again, with the same reaction.

"Don't hurt her anymore!" Inoue yelled fearfully as both girls looked at her seriously. The distressed girl slowly started to undress, moaning softly.

"I want you both…" Orihime begged feebly as Hiyori's hard facial expression changed to a puzzled one. "…right now."

"Jus' like that?" Hiyori let go of Tatsuki, a little stunned as the injured girl got to her feet. Her panties were the last thing to hit the floor as Inoue's sweet pre-cum dribbled down the sides of her legs from her soaked gash.

"Well, Orihime is a little different from most girls." Tatsuki smiled slyly as she moved closer to her friend with building bravery. Orihime embraced her friend tightly with a hug as Tatsuki instantly picked up the thick sexual aroma coming off her.

"You're so hot down there Inoue, why don't you show us?" Tatsuki teased daringly into the naked girl's ear as she stepped back watching Inoue.

_"This is so embarrassing, but I feel so free." _

Orihime smiled shyly as she parted her vaginal lips, exposing her juicy sex. Hiyori licked her lips as she pulled her pants down too and looked to Tatsuki doing the same.

"So you two are perverts." Nodding bashfully, Orihime pinched her clit repeatedly as Tatsuki got to her knees in front of her. Tatsuki had been waiting her whole life to be in this position as she wasted no time and extended her tongue into her friend.

_"I wonder if this is there first time!"_

Hiyori watched anxiously, playing with herself with much more vigor then before. Orihime admired Tatsuki's wet member swirling inside her as she looked up at Hiyori, staring lustfully at them.

"Would you care to join _us_?" Inoue smiled lusciously as the spunky blonde got to her knees next to the boxer, who turned sharply and kissed her. Hiyori moaned lightly as Tatsuki pressed her tongue and Orihime's tangy sap into her taut mouth. Tatsuki's tongue twisted and twirled like a caught feral wildcat as Hiyori's tongue overpowered hers into submission.  
_  
__"It's like she's never done this before."_

Hiyori thought, as she started to piece together the situation in her head. Orihime shuttered at the sight as she gripped both girls by the hair. The kissing tomboys parted slowly as they looked up at Inoue nodding her head. Sniggering, Hiyori latched on the orange-haired girl's clit as Tatsuki plunged between her friend's swallow petals to her firey insides.

_"Well that's something her tongue can do right."_

After a few minutes of intense lip & tongue service Orihime's knees started to buckle as she pulled the two girls away from her crotch and whimpered. Hiyori and Tatsuki observed with awe as a hot stream of urine shot from Orihime's sopping wet gap. The pissing girl fell to her knees crying as the stream slowed and pooled between her legs.

"Why are you crying Orihime?" Tatsuki asked consolingly as she put a gentle hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder.

"Y-You probably think I-I'm a gross weirdo." Inoue wiped her eyes as she looked at both girls who smiled at each other then Orihime.

"I guess that makes us all gross weirdoes." Tatsuki leaned back slightly as she aimed her crotch at Hiyori and started pissing on her.

"Hey! So it a pissing war you want huh!" Hiyori spread her legs into position as she targeted Tatsuki and relieved herself.

Orihime covered her face as she giggled with the peeing girls. It was so un-lady-like but at the same time so liberating as the giggling turned to full out laughing.

"Oh my god, this is insane!" Tatsuki fell back almost crying from laugher as her crotch dripped on the floor.

"Wow, you two really surprised me for being virgins." Hiyori smirked as she glared at the two girl's blushing again.

"Well, it's…" Tatsuki rubbed the back of her head as Hiyori lifted her hand.

"You don't have to say anything, kiss her." The visored pointed at Orihime as she scratched her foot. Tatsuki fidgeted in place as Orihime looked around.

"Are you kidding me, jus' kiss her already!" Hiyori slapped her face, sighing. The two finally looked into each other eyes, their faces red as cherries. Orihime took a deep breath as she leaned in and kissed her friend awkwardly. Tatsuki tongue was out of control again, licking Orihime's lips tactlessly. Hiyori was fed up as she crawled onto Inoue and sat in her lap.

"Like this." Hiyori cupped Orihime's face and kissed her passionately. Groaning, the golden eyed girl closed her eyes as she rubbed the visored's slim hips. Tatsuki felt a little jealous as Hiyori groped Inoue's massive breasts, agitatedly.

"Ok, I think she's got it." The boxer pulled Hiyori back.

"Oh, you want some too?" Hiyori pushed off Orihime and landed on top of Tatsuki. The spiky blonde dampened the blood on her upper lip as the dark-haired girl closed her eyes.

"Maybe we need a bed…"


	3. Pitying the weak

Halibel walked down the large, dark maze-like hallway by herself with only her thoughts to keep her company. It had been days since the intruders had been spotted in Huceo Mundo. Reports were pouring in about the old Espada and random hollows being defeated, but Halibel didn't care.  
_  
"No one's asked me to do anything about it, so I won't."_

The tall blonde Espada reasoned with her eyes ever watchful over her elongated white collar. Halibel continued her stroll as she heard voices ahead. The voices were accompanied by crashes and painful cries as the green eyed girl's ears contracted to the striking sounds. The high-level arrancar came upon the door where all the noise was coming and paused.

_"Come on sissy girl! Fight back!"_

Looking in she saw Grimmjow's subordinates Menoly and Lolly beating the hell out of the orange haired girl known as Orihime. The innocent girl was a mess, her left eye was black, and her nose and lips were dripping blood all down her torn, white Espada outfit. Lolly held Inoue's arms behind her back as Menoly battered her relentlessly.

Normally Halibel could care less what others did, but Azien needed this girl for something and it sure wasn't her fighting abilities. The tercera Espada stepped into the room as Lolly was the first to notice her.

"Piece of shit!" Menoly slugged Orihime in the stomach as she caught Lolly looking at something behind her.

"What is it Lolly?" The girl turned with her red eye blazing as the tall, steadfast blonde stood in the doorway eerily quiet, waiting like a watchful predator.

"What do you want?" Menoly's sharp tongue demanded as Lolly quickly let go of Orihime.

"Are you crazy? That's Lady Halibel!" Lolly whispered urgently as Menoly snarled.

"So what, we're not bothering her." Menoly's logic was snuffed instantly as Halibel spoke with a soothingly calm voice.

"But you are bothering me." Halibel's green eyes narrowed on Menoly as her sonído placed her in front of the two, one-eyed hollow girls. Both underlings trembled as the Espada's blunt sprit pressure threatened to crush them on the spot.

"We're sorry, it won't Agh!" Lolly tried to apologize as Halibel back-handed her into the wall with one wipe of her arm. Orihime looked up to see the red head fall to the floor, the back of her head split open. Only a giant spider web of damage and important crimson remained on the wall as the young girl spat and dripped blood across the black floor. Menoly stepped back cautiously as Halibel looked to Orihime.

"Why don't you fight back? These two aren't even that strong." Halibel said stiffly as Menoly gritted her teeth as she tried to blindside the tercera Espada.

"Foolish, even for you." Halibel tilted her head, causing the dark-haired girl to miss then grabbed her by the neck. Lifting the girl off her feet, Halibel lowered her high collar slowly as a small, azure ball of energy built in front of her mouth.

"Cero." Whispered Halibel as the blast consumed Menoly in a bright sapphire light filled with a maddening screech. Orihime looked away as the limelight dimmed and brought back the shadow and dark of her room. Halibel still held the rude girl by the neck as Orihime looked back afraid of what she might find. Menoly's skin was mildly burnt, her clothes disintegrated as the blonde threw the naked and wounded girl in front of Orihime.

"Take it." Halibel ordered.

"Take what?" Inoue's eyes started to tear as she didn't know what the woman wanted her to do.

"Take your revenge." The arrancar's voice tightened as she raised her hand to her collar again.

"Why? She's already hurt." Orihime argued feebly as Lolly got to her shaky feet. With a side glance Halibel was on top of the girl immediately as she broke the girl's leg at the kneecap. Screaming, Lolly tried to fall to the floor as the third strongest Espada gripped her bloody red hair, hanging her in place.

"They beat and violated you, now you show them mercy, idiotic." The vesto lord dragged the purple-eyed girl forward as Lolly cried weakly, holding the Espada's forearm for some kind of pointless leverage.

"They didn't mean it, they, they..." Orihime jammed her words as both Menoly and Lolly's "eyes" looked fearfully at the innocent girl.

"They aren't sorry, one-eyed hollows are very untrusting." Halibel stated with Nnoitra on the top of her list as she snatched Menoly up by her hair and dangled her next to her companion. Orihime had a hard time looking at both girls sobbing in front of her as they feared the harsh Espada woman more then her.

"It's just…" Orihime's sight focused on Halibel's threatening eyes just over her white collar with heart. "…No one loves them."

"Do upon others what you'd have done onto you." The arrancar demanded impatiently as the hurt in the girl's golden eyes glowed with falling tears.

Love and pity…? That garbage just grew under Halibel's skin in the worst way. Angry, Halibel dropped the girl's roughly at her feet and leaned back to her full height.

"You are useless, why would anyone want to save you?" The blonde now glared at the frail girl as her hollowed jaw unhinged behind her banded mouth, begging for Cero.

_"I see why those two attacked her…, this is no place for a human girl and with a body like hers many will try their hand."_

Inoue observed the gears turned in Halibel's head, fearlessly she asked.

"Are you done then?" Orihime fired off as she set her hands of the two damaged girls.

"Are you going to take back what they took from you?" The arrancar eyes approved as both girls shuttered under the orange haired girl's glowing hands.

_"What they took from me?" _

Orihime thought about it as the two girls just groaned agonizingly.

"No, I just pity them…" Orihime sighed.

Halibel's eyes darkened as she was sick to her stomach with this merciful girl.  
_  
"My full cero at this range could wipe out these ineffective weaklings." _

"O-Orihime, I-I'm sorry." Lolly's eye fluttered forgivingly next to Menoly, who was barely conscious.

"You change nothing!" Halibel finally yelled as she turned her back on the three beaten and broke girls and stormed out.  
_  
"Only the lonely can love sharing their pity for the weak."  
_  
The walls shuttered around the arrancar's though and intense spirit pressure as she disappeared down the hall with her sonído.


	4. Showtime

"Give it back big boobs!" Kusajishi whined childishly, stomping her foot as she glared at Orihime lying on the couch.

"You weren't using it." Orihime smirked ruefully as she pounded the buttons on the hand-held game that was technically the young girl's.

_"I wish them two would shut the hell up."_

A few feet away, the hard-nosed captain of Squad 2 Sui fong sat watching at a small TV/VCR as she took a drink of what humans called OJ without any interest. She and Kusajishi had been sent to handle the "bount" situation that was getting seriously out of hand and were forced to shack up with the orange-haired girl.

"But it's mine!" Kusajishi screamed viciously as she tried snatching back the game. Orihime quickly pulled back without missing a beat as Kusajishi hit the floor, hammering her fist into the floor.

"You weren't even playing it; you only want it because I have it." Orihime bit back as she stared at the screen intently. Kusajishi pursed her lips as she picked up her drink and dumped it over the orange-haired girl's head.

"You little BITCH!" Screamed Orihime as she grabbed her own drink and slung it. Kusajishi ducked swiftly as it splashed Sui and her TV. Orihime's eyes widened instantly as she dropped the game and stood up, dripping wet. Kusajishi leaned up and backed away as smoke rose up from the TV. Sui fong slowly opened her eyes as water ran down her face.

"Sui-sama, I'm so sorry." Orihime appealed quickly as she started around the table with a towel. The pony-tailed girl was on her feet in seconds, glaring furiously at the two as the burned up circuits of the TV started to stink up the room.

"Sui-sama?" Orihime asked softly as she lifted the towel to Sui fong's face. With the quickness Sui snatched up Orihime's wrist as Kusajishi started to walk away slowly. Sui fong pushed Orihime to the couch as she grabbed Kusajishi by her short pink hair and yanked. Kusajishi yelped painfully as fong pulled and pushed her onto the couch next to Orihime. The two looked terrified at the angry woman, as she remained silent.

"Entertain me." Sui whispered maliciously as she switched her glance from Kusajishi to Orihime.

"What?" Orihime asked unsurely of Sui's question as she looked to Kusajishi. The young girl just looked back at her and shrugged.

"You broke my TV, now I want you both to entertain me." Sui fong finally smiled as she sat on the coffee table in front of them, waiting.

"What do you want us to do?" Orihime asked again not too sure how to really entertain the short-tempered captain.

"Action, comedy, drama, do something that two people make real, and do it now." Sui fong suggested with a threaten end as she leaned forward connecting her knees, elbows, palms and cheeks.

"Sui-sanny, this is stupid." Kusajishi spoke up as she stood up. Fong's face contorted insanely, swinging her head she drew her sword faster than the young girl could blink.

"That's Captain Sui, and I'll show you stupid girl, get undress!" Sui fong demanded viciously as she pointed her short, but deadly Zanpakutoo in the young girl's face.

"Don't kid around Sui-sama." Orihime whispered meekly as she watched the sword slowly track to her.

"Who said I was kidding around? Up! You too Orihime, strip down." Sui fong motioned with her weapon as she licked her lips.

"But I didn't, Sui-sama…" Orihime groaned lowly as she looked to Kusajishi already pulling off her shirt.

"NOW!" Sui fong ordered harshly as she stabbed the couch between the two girls. Both girls jumped as they started pulling at their clothes at a much more rapid pace. Orihime started sobbing as she didn't know why she was being punished; the brat was the one to blame not her.

"Orihime..., do it and stop whining." Mocked Sui fong as Kusajishi and Orihime's pants hit the floor. Both girls stood in their underwear and bra's silently as the devilish Captain sneered.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" Grinned Sui fong as she twirled her sword in her hand with ease. Kusajishi pulled her white panties with the silly frog on them to the floor and pulled her training bra over her head as Orihime dropped her matching orange under garments. The two now stood cupping and covering themselves in front of the ruthless captain's beaming eyes.

"Hands to your sides!" Sui fong ordered belatedly as she felt her insides swirl with excitement. It'd been awhile since she'd seen a naked girl as she took her time taking in both girls' bodies. Kusajishi crotch was bald as expected between her slim white thighs, her pretty pink eyes and cute face, outlined by her short pink hair that branched down to her double A-cup breasts.

_"It's a shame; she'll always look like that."_

Sui thought as herself as her sight drifted over to Orihime. Now this girl was built like a goddess, long firm legs stood her a good two and a half feet taller than Kusajishi, her bust double D's easily, a neatly trimmed bush matching that pretty long orange hair down to her firm, creamy ass and finally them golden eyes shining brightly.

"Feeling stupid yet Kusajishi? Now lay back on that couch and get them knees apart so we can get a good look at that sweet, little la-la of yours." Sui fong smiled deceptively as she stood up in front of the two blushing and trembling girls.

"I'm not..." Kusajishi opened her mouth to protest but was cut short as the hilt of Sui fong's sword forced its way down her throat. Kusajishi gagged loudly around the handle as she fell back onto the couch, coughing uncontrollably. The short girl's eye's watered instantly as she perched her feet on the edge of the couch. She spread her knees wide, then parted her little pussy petals like she was told. Tears streamed down face as she looked back at Sui fong's evil grin, her dark eyes lusting for more.

Kusajishi, feeling not only stupid and humiliated, but strangely hot at being ordered around, especially by Sui fong who could save your life one second to killing you the next. Everything about her was intimidating from her short black hair to her long braids that held her Zanpakutoo, with her hawk-eye sight and blinding speed she was as deadly as she was beautiful. Sui fong reached back for her glass of orange juice and held it over Kusajishi's tiny body.

"Head back." Sui fong lifted the sharp end of her sword under Kusajishi's chin, forcing her head back. With careful aim Sui fong began pouring the juice down Kusajishi's slender neck and chest. The OJ splashed off her pert mounds, slowly draining to her love-hole. Kusajishi held her breath as the cool liquid streamed over her clit and swelling labia. Orihime watched in amazement as the young girl's body trembled and eyes fluttered.

_"She likes it...?"  
_  
Orihime thought to herself as Sui fong snapped her out of her daydream.

"Now Orihime, I want you to lick her clean." Sui fong sneered as she sat down with her glass. Kusajishi's eyes flirted softly at Orihime, wanting nothing more than the girl's tongue to suck every drop of juice off her smooth skin. Orihime folded her lips in not wanting to really do such a thing, but between Kusajishi's wanting glare to Sui fong demanding one she really didn't have a choice.

"Don't pout Orihime just be happy I'm entertained, I'd hate to have to hit you, hell who knows, you might even like this." Sui's infectious grinning spread from her face to Kusajishi's as they waited. Orihime got to her knees and slowly scooted in between Kusajishi's legs. Orihime blushed wildly as Kusajishi innocently eyed her mouth to move closer.

"Slurp it up like a good little slut." Sui fong barked diabolically as she kicked Orihime in the back. Orihime's face landed between Kusajishi's small mounds, her lips involuntarily tasting Kusajishi's sweetened skin. The pink-eyed girl moaned immensely from the contact as her tiny slit secreted its own sweet juices.

_"What I'm I doing? This is'in right."_

Orihime told herself again and again as she actually stuck her tongue out and tasted the younger girl's flesh.

"There you go Orihime, lick it all up." Sui smirked as she put her feet on the girl's arched back like a foot rest. Reluctantly Orihime extended her tongue the entire way out and started licking all over Kusajishi's chest.

"I bet that tastes pretty good huh?" Sui spat obnoxiously as she poked the orange-haired girl in the ass cheek with her sword. Sui's derogatory manner made Orihime's inside catch an unwanted fire as she continued to lick Kusajishi's firm body.

_"I shouldn't be doing this, Kusajishi only a girl."  
_  
It just didn't feel right to Orihime as she slowed her pace. Kusajishi moaned lustfully as her small fingers wrapped themselves into Orihime's hair.

_"I have to stop this!"_

Orihime finally stopped as Sui smirked and poked her hard with her sword.

"Something wrong Orihime-chan?" Sneered Sui as she poked her again. Anger built inside Orihime this time as she turned her head back to the rude captain.

"This is' in right, Kusajishi only a girl you sicko!" The golden-eyed girl yelled as Fong just stared at her. It took a second, but then Sui suddenly started to chuckle.

"Jus' a girl you say? Listen you orange-haired airhead, Kusajishi has been around longer then you think, and I'm damn sure she's known about what her body wants and needs longer then you've been alive. So don't get all high-and-mighty with me, besides if there was a problem I'm sure our little Kusajishi-chan would have said something by now, don't you think?" Sui snapped as she slapped Orihime's ass. Orihime bit back a yelp as she turned back to Kusajishi.

"It's ok Orihime, you're doing great." The pink-haired girl just smiled and nodded as she lower the genuinely confused girl's face down to her boiling core. Orihime held back tears as her mouth went back to work unwilling. The small girl started moaning and groaning again as Sui began touching herself with a sneer.

"Good Orihime, it's really good." Kusajishi cried out as she wrapped her legs around the orange-haired girl's head. The captain decided to join in as watching was losing its sport. With a few silent steps the mean woman stood behind the sub captain of squad 12, her nimble fingers finding the tiny numbs on the pink-haired girl's chest.

"Jus' a... little... more..." Kusajishi begged roughly, her hips bucking as Sui pinched harder. Orihime lapped harder as her teeth grinded lightly across the small girl's clit, sending shockwaves throughout her body. Orihime suddenly turned her face to the side as small streams of cum spurted from Kusajishi's tight cunt. Gasping for air, cum stringed down Orihime's face and mouth as she sobbed aloud.

"Wow, you're good Orihime, do me next." Sui fong panted as she pushed Kusajishi's draining body out of the way.

"Do I have a choice?" Orihime wiped her eyes and mouth as she looked up at the menacing captain.

"Yeah, but I don't think you want option B." Sui lifted her sword under Inoue's neck. With another sob, she swallowed hard and opened her mouth again.

"Good girl." Sui moaned as Orihime's tongue went back to work.


	5. Special glass I

_"I better hurry up before Mr. Urahara gets angry, I should have never stopped at that pet shop."_

Ururu though sharply to herself as she picked up her pace down the street with a package under her slim arm.

_"His house should be up here on the...!"_

The young girl rounded the corner blindly as a biker almost peddled over her. Her instincts and reflexes threw her back as the package she was carrying hit the ground as did she. Pain struck up both her hands and knees as she felt the warm flow of blood from all four points.

_"Ouch."__  
_  
As tough as Ururu was, it still hurt, but she easily ignored the pain as she got up and continued on her way. It was'in the biker's fault, she was in too much of a rush to get back to the store that she didn't bother watching where she was going. She walked carefully around the corner this time as she spotted the Kurosaki's residents down and across the street. Looking both way this time she crossed the street with no problems as the streetlights above sparked on. Ururu made her way up the pathway and rung the doorbell.

"I wish I gotten more sleep, I'm really tried for some reason." The dark-haired girl moaned lowly as she saw blood on the package.

_"Ohhhh it's everywhere."_

Ururu tried wiping the blood off but did nothing more than make a bigger mess. Something pricked her cuts as she lifted her right hand up to the light over the door. She was cut pretty bad and she could now see pieces of glass in her hand as she relieved she had probably fell on a broken bottle.

_"Come on, please answer the door." __  
_  
The sight of blood made Ururu's heart rush as she pressed the doorbell fanticly. She finally sighed as she heard small footsteps coming to the door. The door opened slowly as Ichigo's youngest sister Yuzu stood, smiling on the other side.

"Oh hi Ururu, what brings you here this late?" Yuzu smiled gladly, looking over Ururu's paling face as the young girl started to sway.

"For your broth..." Ururu groaned softly as she held up the package and fainted forward.

"Ururu?" Yuzu quickly caught the girl as she saw all the blood. Even if Yuzu was young she was'in stupid as she dragged the unconscious girl inside. Yuzu quickly pulled the glass from Ururu's hands and knees. She cleaned the cuts and wrapped them within minutes as she laid the girl on the only couch in her dad's office.

_"How could she have walked here with all that glass in her?"_

Yuzu wondered strangely as she looked to a small breaker half filled with bloody shards of glass.

_"She must be one tough cookie."_

The short, dirty blonde looked over Ururu's slim body and cute bangs that split down the middle of her face as her thoughts started to wander off strangely.

_"Pretty and tough."_

Yuzu giggled shyly as she walked out of the room, letting the girl rest some more.

An hour later.

"W-where I'm I?" Ururu asked herself as her eyes slowly flickered open to a dimly lit room.

"You're at the Kurosaki residents, don't you remember?" Yuzu answered brightly as she looked down at Ururu lying on a couch.

"WHAT? I need to get back to the store, Mr. Urahara is going to..." Ururu bolted upright as Yuzu quickly grabbed the normally quiet and shy girl.

"It's ok; he called to make sure you were ok." Yuzu cut the surprised girl off as she was more shocked by Ururu's unreal strength.

"I still have to..." Ururu continued to struggle as Yuzu smiled and shook her head knowingly.

"Calm down, I talked to him and... I, kinda' asked him if you could stay the night." Yuzu blushed lightly as the dark haired girl studied the other's girl face.

"What did he say?" Ururu asked stupidly as the short-haired blonde kept smiling.

"He said it was ok, and probably better I was'in alone for some reason." Yuzu explained unsurely as Ururu knew why.

_"Because your families high-spiritually energy." __  
_  
Ururu shook this off as Yuzu handed her a glass of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty." Ururu's blank look turned to a smile as she nodded and took the drink.

"Are you hungry?" Yuzu asked instantly as she watched Ururu's every move.

"I, uhhh." Ururu was, but not wanting to sound rude she shook her head.

"You're a terrible lair; I could hear your stomach roaring as you slept." Ururu blushed this time as Yuzu came to her full height and walked to the door.

"It should be done now." The second Yuzu opened the door; a delicious smell filled the room and Ururu's nose. Ururu got to her feet carefully as she looked to her bandaged hands and knees.

"You did all this?" Yuzu nodded brightly at the question as she waited at the door for her guest. Ururu just stared at the girl as her own thoughts drifted off strangely.

_"This girl is amazing."_

"Come on, I'm sure you're going to love it." Yuzu motioned with her head and smiled as Ururu walked to the door and both headed to the dinner room. Ururu couldn't believe her eyes as Yuzu had basically cooked a 7 course meal.

"Sit down and dig in, it's not very often I have guests or... sleepovers." Yuzu frowned a little to herself as Ururu watched the frown quickly melt. After all she really didn't have many friends and with all the weird stuff happening to they're family people were just naturally afraid of what they didn't know or understand.

"Please, eat." Yuzu smiled brightly as she snuffed the thought.

"Uhhhh, yes thank you." Ururu nodded shyly as she picked up her chopsticks and broke their seal. After the huge meal Ururu laid back on the floor breathing heavily as her food slowly digested.

"That was, awesome." The dark-haired girl said between breaths as Yuzu slowly got to her feet.

"I think we got some ice-cream in the fridge, would you like a bowl?" Ururu couldn't believe this girl was still hungry after a meal like that.

"I need a minute." Ururu rolled over to her side as she watched Yuzu nod and disappear into the kitchen.

_"She has to be a machine to eat this much."_

"I rented some movies, if you're not too tried...?" Yuzu came back with a large bowl of ice-cream covered in chocolate syrup and a grin.

"Ohhhh, sure, but do you have anything I can change into, I got some..." Before Ururu could finish Yuzu was standing over her and grabbed her hand.

"Upstairs." Yuzu basically dropped the ice-cream on the table full of half eaten food and pulled Ururu to her feet. Ururu held her stomach as the young Kurosaki girl raced her up the stairs and into her room.

"I don't have any clean P.J.'s right now, but I have plenty of long shirts." Yuzu said positively as she opened her closet doors. Ururu couldn't believe her eyes, there had to be at least 20 night shirts in Yuzu's closet only.

_"How can anyone have this many clothes?"_

"I know what you're thinking, most are hand-me-downs, so pick out whatever one you want." Yuzu smiled as she started to strip down behind the full-bellied girl looking through her closet.

"How's this?" The dark haired girl asked quietly as she turned with a dark pink shirt with a cartoon cat smiling on it. Blushing instantly Ururu looked away as Yuzu's unsnapped her tiny training bra that fell to the floor.

"Is something wrong Ururu?" Yuzu tilted her face caringly as she moved closer to the spooked girl, her little nipples hardening with each step.

"Uhhhh, no I-I'm fine, you jus' s-surprised me that's all." Ururu trailed off blindly as she kept her eyes off Yuzu's half-naked body standing before her.

"Ohhhh, okay." Yuzu sighed shortly as she stepped by Ururu and began her own search for something to wear. The dark-hair girl moved away from Yuzu as she couldn't help but look at the other girl's slim body with up and down eyes.

_"What's wrong with me? Why I'm I jus' staring at Yuzu like this, I don't even know her that well, but there is something about her."_

Ururu felt a strange heat flush over her as Yuzu started to hum to herself and swing her hips, making the bear on the back of her panties dance. Ururu also noticed a weird turning in her stomach like something didn't feel right.

"Here we go." Yuzu turned back to Ururu just standing in the middle of her room with a blank look at her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok Ururu?" Yuzu moved swiftly towards the other girl and put the back of her hand gently across Ururu's forehead. Ururu almost moaned aloud as the cool hand touch her heated brow.

"You're warm, are you sure you don't want to lie back down?" Concerned filled Yuzu's voice as Ururu's now upset stomach made her dizzy and light-headed. Sweat instantly covered her slim form, a funny taste filled Ururu's mouth as she swallowed it to speak.

"I'm fi..." Suddenly, there was no stopping it, Ururu's hand's came up too late as she threw up on Yuzu and herself. To Ururu's surprise, Yuzu reacted instantly despite being covered in puke as she got a small trash can and lowered Ururu to it. Ururu's body shook on the floor as she puked up her dinner into the small trash bin embarrassingly

"I-I'm so sorry." Ururu managed to say after throwing up half her meal and looked up at Yuzu on her knees in front of her.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have cooked you so much food." Wiping her mouth, the caring smile returned to Yuzu's face as she stood up. Vomit slowly trailed down the front of Yuzu's smooth body as the "sick" didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

"I'm such a pig." Ururu groaned lowly as she fought back from throwing up anymore.

"It's fine, come on we're going to have to wash up now." Yuzu whispered as she slowly helped Ururu to her shaky feet. Ururu agreed as she looked into the trash, totally ashamed.

_"That food was so good too." __  
_  
In the bathroom, the two girls rinsed themselves off as Yuzu turned on the shower. Yuzu pulled down her panties as Ururu watched with curious intent.

"Well? Let's get you cleaned up." Yuzu said as she looked back to Ururu staring at her strangely again.

"Together?" Ururu was shocked.

"Yeah silly, haven't you ever showered with another girl?" Ururu shook her head at Yuzu's question as she glared down at the helpful girl's hairless crotch.

"You act like you never seen a naked girl before?" Yuzu rubbed her crotch lightly as Ururu's face turned bright red. She had seen naked girls before, lots in fact, in Mr. Urahara's secret stash of XXX books and they were touching other naked girls, very hotly and perversely. Ururu was'in sure but it seem like Yuzu could read her mind, if not make out her facial expression quite easily.

"Do you like looking at dirty books Ururu?" Yuzu smirked, undressing Ururu with her eyes as she moved closer to the shocked girl.

"No, no I'm not like that, I?" Ururu tried to explain as Yuzu knelt down in front of her and pulled her shorts and panties down. Ururu covered her face shamefully as she waited for something bad to happen.

"No hair either, huh?" Yuzu giggled as she poked Ururu's hairless mound and stood up. Ururu looked between her fingers as Yuzu just smiled at her.

"You didn't..." Ururu started then cut herself off.

"Your really are weird Ururu, I think the showers ready." Yuzu stepped to shower and held open the curtain. Ururu looked at the shower then back the bright-eyed girl.

"Come on, I won't bite." Yuzu nodded to the shower as Ururu took a breath and stepped into the spray of hot water.

"So jumpy." Giggled Yuzu as she slapped Ururu on the ass at the last second and jumped in behind her.


	6. Pet

"Wow, it sure is hot today, huh Chizuru?" Orihime smiled brightly as she walked next to her classmate and friend though the streets filled with people and summer heat.

"Yeah it is, hurry up." Chizuru smirked slyly as she locked her right arm with Orihime's left and hurried her down the street.

"What did you want to show me again?" Chizuru shuttered at Orihime's innocent tone as the short, maroon-haired girl cleared her throat and pressed on.

"It's a surprise, I'm sure you'll love it." Chuzuru smirked uncontrollably as she couldn't wait to get the busty girl of her dreams back to her place.

"Ok." Orihime smiled back as she loved surprises and didn't want to spoil it. After a few more minutes of walking the two rounded the corner as Chizuru stopped in front of her house.

"Here we are." Chizuru announced finally as she opened the front gate to her home.

"Wow, this is your house? It's so big." Orihime's childish curiosity made Chizuru's inside's squirm as she led the carefree girl inside.

"Are your parent's home?" Orihime asked as she took her shoes off next to Chizuru, who was grinning strangely to herself.

"No, there both on business trips, Come on, it's up in my room." Chizuru smiled as she took long, orange-haired girl upstairs.

"This is my room." Chizuru opened her door and used every ounce of strength to keep herself from jumping Orihime's bones, as they walked in.

"Make yourself at home." Chizuru leered as she closed and secretly locked the door behind them.

"Soooo, what's the surprise you wanted to show me?" Orihime wondered in a merry tone as she looked around Chizuru's room.

"Sit down here; I'm going to show you my new pet." Chizuru's heart fluttered in her chest as Orihime sat down on her bed and she walked to her closet.

"Now, don't be too surprised." Chizuru warned knowingly as she slowly opened her closet door and reached in.

"You can come out now." Chizuru gripped a leash and slowly pulled what was on the other end out.

_"Is t-that? No, it can't be…"_

A figure crawled out of the closet as Orihime almost fell back in disbelieve.

_"Tatsuki?"  
_  
Tatsuki crawled out on her hands and knees, half naked with a ball gag and black leather straps lacing across her body.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked costively as the short, black-haired girl looked up bewilderingly at her long time friend without any sign of recognition.

"Cute, is' in she?" Chizuru chuckled darkly as she lifted up on the leash, causing Tatsuki to spread her knees and sit back on her butt like a dog with her face down.

"What, w-why did you…?" Orihime stuttered as she slowly got up, staring at Chizuru's "New pet"

"To be honest, I did it for you and her." Chizuru purred hotly, petting Tatsuki's head as Tatsuki replied with mindless moaning.

"For me and her? I don't understand?" Orihime shook her head wildly as Chizuru chuckled into the back of her hand.

"Orihime, you'd have to blind not to see how much Tatsuki loves you, you see her as a dear friend when she sees you as that too, but something more like a lover." Chizuru's smile was starting to piss Orihime off as she didn't see why Chizuru had done what she had done.

"That look in your eyes Orihime, tells me your angry and confused, the old why this, why that!" Chizuru jerked up on the chain as Tatsuki's head snapped up to her "Master".

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Orihime yelled viciously as she balled up her fists.

"She's fine, believe me it'd take a lot more than a choker and good belting to break her, I know, I tried." Chizuru sneered crudely as she slowly lifted Tatsuki to her feet.

"It's like she's not even there, please let her go." Orihime sighed dreadfully as she started to pity her poor friend's blank look.

"Your right, let's refresh her memory a little." Chizuru agreed as she put a finger to Tatsuki's neck and pulled a small seed-like object from the girl's neck as her head twitched and slouched forward.

"How did you do that?" Orihime asked as the object absorbed into Chizuru's hand and out of sight.

"I don't know for say, but after a weird dream, where I attacked everyone, I jus' kinda could." Chizuru smirked, pointing a finger up as another seed appeared. Orihime flashed back as she remembered the flying hollow that had taken control of her school.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked caringly as Tatsuki lifted her head again.

"Ori…hime?" Tatsuki replied weakly as she started smiling.

"There, is'in that better?" Chizuru unhooked the leash and let it drop to the floor.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to Orihime, Tatsuki?" Chizuru teased lightly as she gripped the dizzy girl's chest and squeezed. Tatsuki shook in place as she constricted her thighs.

"I-I love you Orihime." Groaned Tatsuki as she pressed both her hands against her crotch.

"You're controlling her! I don't believe it." Orihime was shocked and slightly turned on as both girls eyed her with their own lusty intent.

"Can't you see we love you Orihime? All I can think of is you when I masturbate, and I've heard Tatsuki call your name repeatedly in her sleep for the last couple of nights." Chizuru spoke tunefully as she gripped her own crotch. It suddenly dawn on Orihime that she too had masturbated to Tatsuki's image as well as Chizuru's.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Orihime blushed as she turned her face away from aroused classmates, embarrassed more than anything.

"Tell us you feel the same way, you have to have some kind of feelings for us or at least Tatsuki." Chizuru whispered sharply as she stepped behind Tatsuki and pulled her hands away from the naked girl's moisten crotch.

"See how wet Tatsuki is? She wants you, we want you." Chizuru continued convincingly while Tatsuki groaned licentiously as her shaved little gap leaked down the sides of her legs. Orihime's heart began to pound in her chest as she looked up to Chizuru licking Tatsuki's ear from behind. Orihime closed her eyes as her thoughts began to eat away at her.

_"Do I tell them? I could jus' runaway; I don't know what to do."_

_"Chizuru,"_

_"Tatsuki..."_

Before she realized it she was standing in front of both girl's, trembling as Chizuru grinned for her to touch Tatsuki.

"I love you too Tatsuki." At her own words, Orihime leaned forward and kissed Tatsuki with a hot passion she had kept away for so long.

"There? Is'in that better?" Chizuru smiled brightly as she and Tatsuki started pulling off the full-breasted, orange-haired girl's clothes. Orihime just moaned as she let her clothes drop to the floor.

"Now, let us show you how much we love you." Tatsuki whispered as the three girls landed on Chizuru's bed and began making sweet unbridled girl girl sex with each other.


	7. Special glass II

With the smell of vomit subsiding Ururu began to feel better as she watched Yuzu's ass shake side to side again under the hot water. The brown-haired girl hummed as the dark-haired girl cleared her throat roughly.

"I-I'm sorry a-about earlier." Ururu felt a little guilty as she had caused this girl so much trouble.

"For what?" Yuzu turned around with a smile as she lathered her body with soap.

"For the mess I made and having to bandage me." Ururu looked down dishonorably as the brown-eyed girl chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; I would have done it for anybody, in fact…" Yuzu explained merrily as she moved closer to the wet girl. Ururu flinched sharply as Yuzu came face to face with her.

"You can thank me with a kiss." Yuzu said keenly as a shocked Ururu just stared at her.

"B-But I just…" The dark-haired girl quivered as Yuzu's warm breath caressed her face, ignoring her excuse.

"Ever kissed a girl?" Ururu's blood pressure dropped as she felt weak at the knees.

"N-No." Ururu's hand came up to cover her mouth as Yuzu grabbed it and leaned forward with her lips.

"Want to?" Suddenly the shower curtain opened as both girls yelped and covered themselves with closed eyes. After the initial shock wore off they looked to see who it was.

"What's your problem?" It was Karin in her birthday suit with a sly grin on her face.

"Karin! Wait your turn!" Yuzu shrieked hotly as she glared at her smirking sister.

"Whatever, move over girls." With a bored look on her face Karin nudged her sister back and jumped in. Karin put head under the shower head as she griped noisily. Ururu's nose picked up the new girl's scene as it was heavy with musk and sweat.

"You could have just waited Karin." Yuzu pouted babyishly as she crossed her arms.

"But I stink, smell!" Karin grinned openly as she slid her fingers through the lips of her pussy and stuffed in her sister's face.

"KARIN!" Yuzu swatted her vulgar sister's hands away as she fell back into Ururu and slipped. Gravity took over as their feet slid forward and took Karin off hers. The two sisters landed awkwardly on top of the poor shop girl as Karin leaned over her sister's shoulder to face Ururu, grinning again.

"Did we hurt you?" The black-haired girl asked slyly as she leaned closer, knowing the girl was stronger then she looked. Ururu's eyes hazed over at Karin's wanting look in her eyes as her wet lips were heading right for hers. Suddenly Yuzu reached down and pinched her sister's clit roughly.

"YUZU!" Karin screamed ferociously as she leaped off the two, shuddering at the unexpected throb of pain in her crotch. Yuzu slid off Ururu's wet body as Karin rubbed her pussy softly with tears in her eyes. Yuzu helped Ururu to her knees as she turned to her sister with a snarl. She saw the hurt in her sister's eyes as she instantly felt bad.

"I was only playing around Yuzu! Why did you have to be so mean to me?" Karin's tears started to stream as she flung open the shower curtain with full intent to leave.

"Please Karin, I'm… " Yuzu touched her sister's arm as Karin swatted her away.

"You've done enough." Karin stepped out of the shower and stormed out of the bathroom as Yuzu looked down ashamedly, tears filling her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ururu asked meekly as she started to think this was all her fault. Like what if she didn't stop at the pet shop, she wouldn't have been late, or what if she watched where she was going she wouldn't have the cuts, what if she didn't pig out and throw up? What if?

"I'm fine, please finish up without me." Yuzu also got out as Ururu was left in the shower, alone. Guilt-ridden, the shop girl closed her eyes and sobbed quietly.

_"I should leave, before I cause any more trouble."_

After getting cleaned up, Ururu got out and dried herself off. She gently stepped into the hall and headed back to Yuzu's room to get her clothes and head back to the shop. Before reaching the door she heard softly murmurs coming from the twin's room. The door was cracked as Ururu slowed to a creep. She swallowed deeply as she inched towards the door, unsure of what laid on the other side.

_"I know I shouldn't."_

Her eyes looked into the crack fearfully as her face turned red hot instantaneously. Yuzu was naked on her knees in front of Karin, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs spread. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the twins were doing as Ururu looked away from the two, panting lightly.

_"I know this is wrong, but why does it make my body itch so badly."_

Ururu knew better then to spy on people but she'd had never seen anything like this in the flesh, just in magazines and it was making her awfully wet. Her eyes begged for more as her heart and mind was disarmed by the act of forbidden love happening just on the other side of the door. Her pussy began to burn as Karin started moaning aloud.

"Ohhhh deeper Yuzu." Ururu lowered herself to the floor without a sound as her towel fell loosely around her body. She could smell her own essence rising up from her puffing sex as it solicited attention. The sucking sounds drew Ururu's glance again as she saw Yuzu's left hand playing with Karin's small nipples and her right hand was performing with her little cunt. Karin's head was tilted back, her mouth ajar as drool raced down to her jaw line.

_"This is really happening!"  
_  
Ururu's thinking was replaced quickly with awe-struck images of two sisters orally pleasing each other. Ururu's fingers from her right hand slid to her crotch as she blushed heavily from the heat and juices flaring from inside her. The towel fell completely from Ururu's body as she placed her warm cheek on the cool floor and arched her ass into the air. She felt like such a slut, naked on the floor in someone else's house, finger-fucking herself to taboo sex. The sound of feminine angst grew louder in Ururu's ears as the dark-haired girl chomped on her lower lip, trying to snuff her own moaning. It didn't take long for the magic words to be hollered as Ururu was about to peak as well.

"I-I'm cumming Yuzu!" Karin cried out as a loud whimper escaped Ururu's lips.

"Me too." Ururu felt her hot liquid spurted from her tight gap and run down to her stomach as she collapsed to the wooden floor, trembling. Ururu slowly got to her shaky knees as she looked at the tiny pool of cum on the floor and wiped it up with her towel. Then to the shop girl's surprise she heard her name being called out.

"You can come in now Ururu." It was Yuzu, her voice full of lust as Karin giggled on the bed. Ururu froze stiff as she looked at the door and slowly opened it. The twins both were grinning wantonly as Ururu tried to hold their lustful glares and failed.

"Were you watching us or just listening?" Karin asked passionately as she and her sister stood up, cum running down the insides of their thighs. Ururu looked at both girls dripping cunts as she suddenly felt drawn into the room.

"Come in Ururu, I don't like having to clean up all kinds of messes." Yuzu could tell Ururu had just cum from the sweat and state to the girl was in as the red faced and embarrassed Ururu walked in. Yuzu stepped forward, took the purple-eyed girl's hand and lead her back to her bed. The three sat on the bed as Yuzu started. The shop girl could smell Karin's pussy on Yuzu's breath as the young, brown-haired girl put Ururu's soiled fingers in her mouth and sucked them fervently.

"Mmmmm you taste so good." Yuzu moaned sweetly, pulling the wet digits from her lips as spit and cum dribbled down her chin.

"Let me have a taste." Karin butted in as she put Ururu's fingers in her mouth next. Ururu was speechless as Karin's tongue wrapped around her fingers tasting herself, her sister's spit, and Ururu's cum. The dark-haired girl was getting wet again as Yuzu leaned in close like before.

"I'm still waiting for that thank you." Ururu knew what she meant as Yuzu smiled and pursed her lips. Ururu closed her eyes and leaned in, a little excited and completely scared as she had never kissed anyone before. Their lips touched softly as they soon parted and let their tongues twist into the other's mouth. Moments passed as the kiss got deeper and more passionate as Ururu had to pull back, dying for breath.

"My turn." Karin sat on the other side of Ururu as she turned the girl's face lightly with her finger. Ururu was more prepare this time as she tilted her head and waited for Karin to kiss her. Both girls moaned into each other's lips as Yuzu lightly rubbed Ururu's upper thigh attentively. When their kiss broke, Ururu was overcome with lust as she simply turned and started making out with Yuzu again. Six hands explored adoringly as Ururu continued to switch kiss the horny twins.

"Do you like this Ururu-chan?" Yuzu asked shyly as she kissed down the side of the girl's neck slowly. Ururu moaned in approval as her lips were sealed to Karin's again. Yuzu leeched to her small nipple next and pinched it roughly with her teeth. Ururu head jerked back as a small yelp spat from her lips.

"Yuzu! Don't be so rough with Ururu-chan." Karin barked as her sister looked back sheepishly. It didn't matter now Ururu's body was on fire now as the attentive twins continued to massage and caress her lower and lower. Yuzu slipped to the floor first as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her down next to her. Ururu watched the two carefully as she opened her legs cagily. The twins knew what the girl was thinking as they giggled and looked at each other.

"Sorry Ururu-chan, you have to watch right now." Karin cupped Yuzu's cheeks as she kissed her deeply. Ururu felt the sheets soaking up her pre-cum as she couldn't help but touch herself. The twins fawned over each other friskily as Yuzu nodded lustfully at her sister. Karin lay back on the floor as the brown-haired girl switched ends, putting them in the 69 position. Ururu bit her finger as she closed her eyes and tried to go somewhere else.

_"No, it's too soon!"_

The shop girl dropped to the bed, groaning harshly to drown them out as horny moaning and sucking wetness filled her ears.  
Names and domineering encouragement were swapped aloud as Ururu squirmed on the bed her little fingers deep as they could go. Yuzu reached up and poked Karin in the bellybutton as her twin threw her mouth back with a glistening grin. The only sound was Ururu's murmuring as silence fell on the room. Ururu picked up the calm as she looked to the edge of the bed. Her purple eyes filled with desire as both twin sat at her bent knees, glaring at her. Again Ururu opened her legs as Yuzu spoke up softly.

"Ururu-chan, please tell us you want this." Yuzu eyes got misty as she looked away. Ururu was confused as she leaned up to understand.

"What my sister means is, are you ok with us… touching and tasting you?" Karin blushed darkly as she made small circles on Ururu's legs. Ururu looked at both girl's as she burst into tears. The twins flinched back a little shocked at the girl's reaction.

"We're sorry Ururu! W-We didn't mean it." Yuzu called out as the shop girl continued to cry. Sudden Ururu grabbed both girl's around the neck as she whispered into their ears.

"Besides Jinata you're the only two that have ever paid this much attention to me… So yes, please! Touch and taste me as much as you want!" Ururu cried out towards the end as the twins smiled sticky smiles. Their hands quickly pried the girl's shaken legs apart as the two locked arms and put their wet tongues to work.

_"Soooo wonderful."  
_  
Ururu's mind was fully focused on her tiny twat as two strong, but loving tongues permeated her inner layers. Yuzu used her extra hand to caress and pinch the dark-haired girl's nipple as Karin selfishly played with herself. Soon Ururu whimpered the twin's names as they ramped up their assault. Ururu tried to hold back but it was too late.

"I'M CUMMING!" Ururu screamed at the top of her lungs as hot cum shot from her cunt. The two didn't let up as Ururu had to grab their hair and pull them away from her spurting gap.

"No! I'm going to…!" A stream of piss erupted from Ururu's pussy as the spent girl collapsed to the bed fighting for every breath. The twins watched the clear liquid arch in awe as Ururu shuddered and whimpered quietly to herself.

"You're not done yet are you Ururu-chan?" Yuzu asked happily as she lifted her fingers to the golden shower before her.

_"Are you?"_


	8. Feeding Time

"Hey..., Menoly?" Lolly asked gently as both hollow girls walked down the dark halls of Azien's castle.

"What?" Snapped the dark-haired girl as she looked back at her softer half.

"Do you ever worry about…, dying alone?" Lolly looked downcast from her sister as a loud bothersome groan irrupted from Menoly.

"Lolly, are you stupid? Of course I don't think about dying." Menoly puffed her chest as Lolly noticed she didn't say anything about the alone part. Menoly stopped in her tracks as Lolly's question made her pause for thought.

"What's wrong Lolly I'm I not good enough for you anymore?" Menoly mocked sensitively as Lolly just looked at her flabbergasted.

"No, it's not that, I jus' don't…" Lolly began lightly as Menoly frowned at her sister's lack of confident love for her.

"Love me anymore? Who have you been fucking? Lilynette? Halibel? That little bitch SunSun? Are they keeping that cunt cleaned and hot are they?" Menoly stepped forward as anger filled her red eye.

"No Menoly I only love you, you know that." Lolly explained quickly as her fraccion sister punched her in the face.

"And don't you ever forget it." The dark-haired girl huffed as Lolly held her swelling cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Menoly." Lolly held back the tear in her purple eye as her mean sister sighed audibly.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to hit you, but you know how I feel about you and I hate it when you say things like that." Menoly kissed Lolly's cheek and then her mouth as Lolly sniffled aloud, nodding her head.

"Don't cry, come on let's go fuck that human slut, that will make you feel better." Both girls smiled as they walked down the hall, holding hands. When they came to Orihime's room they soon found her "occupied" by Halibel's fraccion, which surrounded the beautiful orange-haired girl. Halibel sat off to the side as she watched her girls intently.

The girl with golden eyes named Orihime was on her hands and knees on a small bed as SunSun was in front of her, cunt planted right in her face. Mila Rose was lying under her sucking, pinching, and pulling her fat, juicy globes which were scratched and bruised from Rose's brutal, but loving mistreatment. Apache brought up rear; greedily assaulting both of the girl's holes with her fingers and tongue at a speed a normal girl would have been driven crazy by now. Every one of them except Orihime was naked and masturbating furiously as the human's clothes were opened in only two spots. Lolly and Menoly saw the huge red handprints all over Orihime's ass made worse with all the sweat probably. This poor girl had been at this for hours, knowing Halibel and her fraccion as they saw shameful tears falling from her golden blubs.

"What do we do now?" Lolly said sadly as moaning, groaning, and swearing filled their ears. Halibel looked to the two girls standing in the doorway as she spoke up.

"This is a private party, now get fucking lost." The blonde said ruthlessly as her fraccion looked over as well. Menoly was ready to fire back as Lolly stood in front of her impolite sister.

"May we just watch?" Lolly's silky voice made Halibel reconsider as she looked at her fraccion.

"What do you think girls?" Halibel grinned sharply as she knew she'd like the three different answers.

"Yeah, let 'em." SunSun said brightly as she grinded her crotch harder in Orihime's ashamed face.

"I don't care." Mila chuckled shortly as she went back to sucking Inoue's almost purple nipples.

"Sure, we'll show you how to fuck this human bitch properly!" Apache roared sadistically as she slapped the humiliated girl's ass hard and repeatedly.

"Whatever." Menoly rolled her eye as Halibel nodded to Lolly. The three carried on carelessly fucking and sucking the human in every way possible as Menoly and Lolly stood against the wall watching. It wasn't long before both girls started to get wet as they observed the boiling sex scene right before their eyes.

"Menoly, I'm going crazy." Lolly whispered passionately, ready and willing to join or even just finger herself as her sister hushed her. Watching Orihime getting fucked by the three ferocious fraccion was awesome, but both girls found just watching the reserved 3rd Espada masturbating absolute breathtaking.

"Menoly…" Muttered Lolly.

"Shhhh, they're almost done." Hissed the red-eyed girl as she guiltily constricted her thighs.

"I'm cumming!" SunSun screamed deafeningly as she pressed her squirting cunt against Orihime's taut mouth. The orange-haired girl began to swallow immediately as she couldn't believe a small girl like SunSun could cum so much. Every thrust sent ounces of cum down the golden-eyed girl's throat as Mila cried out next.

"Me too!" Mila shoved SunSun's twitching body out of the way as she took her place. The tall girl grunted roughly as her sizzling cum shot down Orihime's esophagus almost choking her.

Lolly couldn't help herself as she clutched her crotch, trying to fight back the building horniness inside her. Apache smiled darkly as she was ready to fill Orihime next. Mila fell back with a satisfied grin as Apache stepped in front of Orihime and wrapped the fingers from her left hand into her lovely, long hair.

"I hope you're still hungry human." It wasn't a question as Orihime moaned weakly.

"Please, no more." Apache merely laughed as she squeezed the golden-eyed girl's nose with her right and squashed her gushing pussy into Orihime's gasping mouth. Orihime fought desperately for air as she started to inhale the fraccion girl's thick cum. Her lungs rejected it instantly as her mouth and nose suddenly exploded with hot cum.

"Can't you even swallow cum properly? What a fucking waste." Apache snapped spitefully as the white liquid dripped from both of Orihime's orifices. A light hand fell on the rude fraccion's shoulder as she turned to Halibel looking lustfully at her. Wordlessly, Apache stepped out of the way as Halibel stared into Orihime's cum-covered face, hiding a smile behind her hollow jowl. Orihime shook fearfully as the woman's hard green eyes bored into her golden ones. She was scared of the other three girls, but she was terrified of this woman for sure. She didn't protest or beg this time as she simply slid to the floor, tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and opened her jaw.

The 3rd Espada place her dripping slit over the human girl's mouth as she unloaded her massive creamy treat. Ingesting the other girls cum was bad but Halibel was even worse. The hollow woman tightened her pussy on propose to harden her torrent as a little moan escaped her lips. To Orihime it felt like having your mouth open under a waterfall as her stomach began to ache.

"I think she likes it." Apache leered as she kissed SunSun and started playing with her bald twat while Mila sucked her flat chest. Halibel didn't say anything as she cracked her neck and slid off the girl's plastic looking face. Orihime leaned forward, opening her eyes as a sudden stream of Halibel's cum struck her in the left eye. The three fraccion laughed as Orihime just sobbed and fell to the floor. The girl's belly was full now as she held it and cried. The four got dressed smiling and talking bad to Orihime who just lay there, sick to her stomach, and completely embarrassed. She just wanted to disappear, but she knew better, they'd be back tomorrow or even later depending on how they felt and it would be the same thing.

"She's all yours." SunSun giggled sweetly as Halibel and Mila walked behind her out the door. Apache was about to follow, when she walked over to Orihime and looked back at Menoly and Lolly.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Apache leered as she kicked the human girl in the stomach. Orihime whined painfully as the sadistic girl kicked her again and again. After a few more kicks Orihime held her hand out as she cried out pitifully.

"I-I'll do it, p-please don't kick m-me anymore." The exhausted girl begged as Apache smiled and stopped. Orihime got to her hands and knees shakily as she opened her mouth and started to dry-heave. After the third heave her stomach opened up as cum just came spewing out. Mouthful after mouthful of the white stickness spattered across the floor as Menoly and Apache grinned wildly, while Lolly felt a bit bad for Orihime but not enough to stop Apache. After finishing Orihime took a deep breath as she continued to sob. There had to be a gallon of cum on the floor as Apache pressed her foot down on the back of the human's neck.

"Do it." Apache demanded callously as she compressed Orihime's face into the cum-coated floor. Orihime rubbed her face around in the fluid, trying to breathe as she turned her face to the side.

"Say it." Apache pressed harder as the feeble girl screamed.

"I-I reject!" An orange barrier spread across the floor as the gooey liquid suddenly disappeared. The floor was spotless as Apache laughed.

"Where did it all go?" Lolly asked as Orihime leaned back and started groaning in pain again.

"Take a wild guess, later bitches." Apache bit her lip hotly as she headed for the door. The two just stared at the fatigued girl sitting between bend knees, staring back at them.

"Are you going to feed me too?" Orihime asked blankly as she opened her mouth again.

"Well Lolly?" Menoly was dripping and ready to fill this little slut with everything she had, but Lolly looked a little fretful. It only took one hard look from her contemptibly sister to make up her mind.

"Yeah, let do it." Both fraccion were on top on Orihime in a heartbeat as it started over again. A few minutes passed as they filled, fucked, and sucked every opening on the human girl's body.

"Dinnertime." A small voice announced as a green-haired girl stood with a tray of food in her hands.

"Almost there." Menoly grunted vociferously as Lilynette walked in and set the tray next to the bed. She watched the two one-eyed girls fuck Orihime senseless as the human moaned mindlessly into red-eyed girl's drenched pussy. Both girls were soon at Orihime's mouth as Lilynette knew what was going to happen next.

"Open wide now human." Menoly ordered demandingly as both girls started cumming into her tight little mouth, and like before she swallowed every drop without complaint. Lilynette felt herself getting wet as she watched Orihime's throat moving up and down, forcing more searing spunk into her already packed belly.

"That was awesome." Lolly sighed in relieve as she lay back on the bed as Menoly turned and got dressed. Orihime looked to the hot food next to the bed as she moaned. She was starving, and the only thing she had all day to eat had been the "liquid diet" provided by all the female hollows. Lolly got dressed too as Lilynette looked at both drained fraccion girls.

"Are you done yet?" The green haired girl snapped as Lolly nodded, while Menoly just smiled cruelly.

"Hey Lilynette, want to see a magic trick?" Orihime began sobbing again as Lilynette beamed brilliantly, wondering what kind of trick.


	9. Know Love

"I could tell you were a captain, being as old as you are." Tia Halibel raised her eyes high over her massive collar as she glared at the older woman below her.

"Really? I always thought it was the coat?" Retsu Unohana looked up at an Espada vesto lord, the most dangerous of hollows to walk any surface.

_"She's strong, very strong."_

Unohana eyes drifted over Halibel's toned frame as she steadied her feet. Halibel did the same as she knew better then to underestimate people.

_"She maybe old, but she is still a captain and none the less dangerous."_

Halibel struck first as Unohana right forearm blocked the hollow's hammering fist with ease.

"You strike me out of pity for my age?" Unohana stepped back as Halibel answered with a ferociously roundhouse. Retsu folded her hands in and pushed out a set of interlocked fingers.

"77." Halibel flash-stepped out of the way as the ground flattened where she had just stood.

"I've heard the highest masters of kido don't chant." Halibel slid sideways as her green eyes zeroed in.

"You're pretty smart for a hollow, still you lack in areas that make many stronger then you." Unohana replied sharply as she looked up sternly at the self-absorbed hollow lord. The Fourth captain smiled as she drew her Zanpakutoo.

_"She has the edge physically, but my bankai is the ace here."_

"We'll see about that." Halibel was thankful for her collar as she gritted her teeth tightly.

_"Why is she smiling? Is there some trick up her sleeve?"_

"Before we get down to business, what's your name hollow?" Unohana called out as she caught Halibel off balance mentally. Halibel drew her short Zanpakutoo and gripped her collar.

"Tia, Tia Halibel, the 3rd vesto Espada." The blonde mused as she asked the same. "...And you?"

"Retsu, Unohana captain of squad 4." The dark haired woman nodded a bit as she did something unusual.

"That's quite the outfit you got there." She looked back up as Halibel knew by her tone it was an insult.

"Your mockery ends now, CERO!" Halibel yanked down the high collar shadowing her mouth as a green cero erupted from it.

"47!" Unohana crossed her fingers from both hands and reflected the jade flare easily, destroying a few buildings.

"You are going to be difficult to kill with that kido of yours, soul-reaper." Halibel bowed a little in admiration as she continued her attack. Both women assaulted each other unremittingly as Halibel drew first blood. Unohana looked at her forearm with a shrug as blood poured from it.

_"Jus' a flesh wound."_

Unohana lit up her hand as she started to heal the abrasion.

"Oh, no you don't!" Halibel was on top of the healer instantly as she swung her weapon wildly. Unohana flashed stepped into the air as the blonde was right on her.

"I'll cut it off this time!" Halibel round-housed her foot over her head and came down solidly on Unohana's shoulder. The older woman spiraled violently to the ground as she braced for a hard landing. With a loud crash the 4th captain smashed into the ground, causing a large crater to form in the middle of the street. Unohana shook off the landing slowly as she looked up to see the vesto lord heading straight for her, her short sword leading the way.

"Die soul-reaper!" Halibel struck the ground as dusk and debris exploded everywhere. Silence fell as a wicked shriek roared from the middle of the crater. The blonde screamed as she missed killing the captain and in return was relieved of her right arm. Unohana had just missed the tip of Halibel's sword by rolling out of the way at the last second and exposed the opening to the hollow's right side.

"CERO!" Halibel screeched as another blast flashed from her mouth. Still shaking off the last hit Unohana managed to get her sword up to block the murderous attack as the blast threw the captain back, smashing her into a ruined building.

"Unohana-sama, I won't be able to keep this up much longer, I'm not an offensive weapon." Her Zanpakutoo said softly.

"I need some more time, how are "they" doing?" The older woman asked as her weapon sighed.

"They're not going to make it…" Her Zanpakutoo said grimly.

"Send them… she won't be long." Unohana assured as she tried to heal herself again.

_"If she doesn't kill me first that is."_

"UNOHANA-SAMA!" Her Zanpakutoo screamed as Unohana looked up to see a sondio moving straight for her screaming malevolently.

"SOUL-REAPER!" Halibel appeared out of her flash step, her left hand pointing her deadly Zanpakutoo at the captain's heart as Unohana closed her eyes and she whispered.

"Ban…kai" Her sword lit up as she lifted her hand…

…

…drip

…drip, drip

Unohana opened her eyes and found them looking into Halibel's. The hollow's green eyes looked down to see blood spatter the inside of her collar as she saw a black blade stuck deeply into her side. The dark-haired woman looked over to see the hollow's short blade deep in her shoulder and her hand holding it up.

"Your comrades, your fracción cry out for you arrancar, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-sun are already dead." The captain lifted herself up, blood pouring from her left shoulder and mouth as Halibel panted, staggering back gripping her sword in a death grip.

"They were weak, they failed me!" Halibel paused; blood pouring from her sliced off arm and pierced side.

"You're wrong, your love for them made them strong, everything you said and did for them…" Unohana stumbled to her feet as the Espada lord stood only a foot away.

"Absurd, I didn't love them, they knew their lives were forfeit from the beginning, sacrifice is my mark of death." Halibel reached up to her face out of habit for using her cero. Halibel lurched forward; swinging her sword at the injured captain. Unohana flash stepped to the side and swung her sword, slicing Halibel deeply across the chest.

"Still, without you knowing it, they listened to you, worshipped you…" Retsu snatched the hollow girl's forearm as Halibel flinched back in shock. "...loved you."

Halibel tried draw back from the soul reaper as her mind suddenly start flashing back randomly.

"My bankai merges with people to heal their minds and bodies, so naturally I have a little insight on that person." Halibel's legs trembled as she lost her balance. Her sword dropped from her hand as she started to black-out.

"I tried to heal your fraccion, but it was too late." Unohana lowered the shuttering Espada to the destroyed ground. The blonde struggled for breath as the random images continued to flood her mind of her subordinates, showing them how to use their cero, hand-to-hand combat, that very training and time was enough for them to forge bonds with Halibel weather or not she wanted to admit it.

"S-Stop, no more." Halibel struck Unohana's chest weakly as Retsu deluged Halibel's mind even more. The blonde's eyes rolled back as her fists dropped to her side.

"Shhhh, you're hurt badly." Unohana looked down at the dying hollow as Halibel looked into the darkening sky.

"Being a vasto lord, I didn't have time for friends, comrades… lovers." Halibel whispered dryly as Unohana felt pity for the hollow woman.

"Loneliness is the worst thing anyone weather they are human, hollow, or soul-reaper can suffer, without the love of others, life becomes meaningless and empty many even turn violent to prove their existence." Unohana said tenderly as Halibel shook her head.

"You don't understand soul-reaper and never will. You have no idea what it's like to be a hollow." Halibel coughed up blood as she knew her time was coming.

"Now send me back to Huceo Mundo, so I can pay for my failure." Halibel requested softly as Unohana shook her head this time.

"No, everyone deserves to be loved, hollow or not." The captain replied with lifting her sword as Halibel frowned.

"I don't want your pity or your mercy, now finish it." Halibel struggled to get up as she found she couldn't.

"They're waiting for you arrancar…" The hilt of her Zanpakutoo glowed as she pressed it to green-eyed woman's forehead. "…Go to them Halibel." A blinding light consumed the hollow woman's body as her outline started to fade and finally disappeared.

…

…

…

…Darkness, sweet, empty, darkness, Halibel's naked form floated in it as she found herself thinking.

_Happiness…?_

_ …Friendship…?_

_ …Love?_

She didn't really know what they were, but for some reason now she wanted to find out. Her fracción began to form in her mind as she bit her lower lip.

_Apache…_

_ …Mila Rose…_

_ …Sun-Sun._

_"I'm sorry…"_

At this thought a tiny little light appeared.

_"What's this?"_

The light started to grow as Halibel shaded her eyes.

_"Is this the way back to Huceo Mundo? No, it's something else."_

The light got bigger and brighter as she squeezed her eyes shut and began to freefall.

…

…

…

The darkness turned to light on her closed eyes as her senses came back to her. First was her skin, it didn't feel hard and cold but warm and soft. Second was the smell, not dusty or arid but sweet and humid. She knew from just these things alone she was not in Huceo Mundo. Next were the many sounds surrounding her, rustling leaves, birds chirping. She slowly opened her eyes as she stared into the blue sky above as hot sunrays beamed down on her.

_"Where I'm I?"_

She leaned up on the soft grass and looked around. This place was so colorful and lively she couldn't help being a little scared. She slowly got to her feet as she found her arrancar uniform gone and replaced by some strange tunic. She felt up her neck to her face to find her collar and mask gone replaced with more supple skin. Her number and hollow point were also gone as she didn't understand any of this at all.

_"Where did she send me?"_

Halibel pondered as she found a dirt road and began walking. After a short distance she saw a small shack with three figures working the land. Two of them were short and a tall one all she couldn't make out who they were as she decided to ask where she was. Coming up to a fence, she cleared her throat as the group turned. Halibel's jaw dropped as she instantly reckoned the three, it was Apache, Mila rose and Sun-Sun all smiling.

"It's Halibel!" Apache took off running as the others followed swiftly. Wide eyed and mouth ajar the blonde just stared as her fraccion jumped on her. Their masks and hollow points gone from their bodies, only creamy smooth skin.

"Ohhhh Halibel I thought we'd never see you again." Sun-Sun cried as she squeezed the blonde. They were all crying now and telling her how thankful they were to see her again. Halibel remained frozen as the three backed off a bit.

"Halibel?" Apache asked as the former hollow didn't said or do anything. Suddenly tears formed in her green eyes as a new, strange feeling consumed her. Her heart felt heavy as goose-bumps covered her skin

_"Is this love?"_

"H-Halibel, y-you're crying!" Apache cried harder as they had never seen their master cry or show any emotion whatsoever.

"Don't be ridiculous." Halibel said sternly as she lifted her hand to her face and found that indeed she was crying. The three just waited nervously as the blonde looked at her wet fingers and did something she had never done.

She smiled, opening her arms and hugged them for a first time. The feeling now indescribable as Halibel just sobbed with her fraccion no, Apache, Mila Rose, SunSun.

_"I finally understand what it means to know love Retsu... Thank you."_


	10. Saved?

A trail of blood made its way down a fancy lit hallway as powerful arms held a slim figure supplying the blood. He had been the closest after the 9th Espada was killed by a lowly soul reaper.

_"How pathetic Aaroniero."_

No one was there when the two fell, and Stark was close enough to make the excuse to see if the 9th had really been beaten. He didn't find any trace of Aaroniero, confirming his demise, but he did happen to find the soul-reaper that had killed him, bleeding quietly to her own death. She had started dragging her body as a trail of smeared blood showed she hadn't gotten far. Normally he wouldn't bother; he had seen thousands of dead things in his life. Sloth by sin made him extremely lazy, but instead found himself scooping the girl up for only one reason.

_"…Such a cute body."  
_  
He stopped outside his door as he booted it in.

"Lillynette, are you in here?" The tall, dark-haired man asked as he walked in, blood soaking into his white sleeves. Again he looked at the bleeding girl with soft eyes; he'd never been this close to anyone besides Azien and Lillynette. The other Espada could withstand it but still hated him for having such spiritual pressure, the question now was, what to do with a half dead shinigami?

The enemy of hollows, he had heard stories from a distant about how these people slayed hollows rightfully, for the good of humans and because we are evil. Stark smirked at this as he looked back up, Lily was somewhere in here.

"Lillynette, I know you're in here, come out!" Stark ordered, his patients strained now as he saw something moving on his bed. Walking to the bed he was ready to kick the small lump when the small girl exploded from under the blankets and stopped short of jumping into Stark's arms, seeing them full.

"STARK! What's that…?" Lillynette sniffed the dying corpse in his arms as Stark looked down at his significant other.

"What are you doing with a dead soul reaper Stark?" The green-haired girl raised the eyebrow over her pink eye as Stark laid her on the bed, blood pouring from her stomach.

"She's the one who defeated Aaroniero." Stark said solemnly as he glanced down at Rukia Kuchiki slowly dying.

"So what, why is she here?" Lillynette asked meanly as Stark huffed aloud.

"You're full of questions today aren't you?" Stark grinned as the small girl huffed this time.

"You want me to heal her don't you?" Lillynette opened the girl's black robe, revealing a serious wound to the gut. Aaroniero's Zanpakutoo had only pierced the girl when he should have sliced her in half, he deserved what he got.

"Well since you offered, and you have nothing better to do." Stark smiled lightly as Lilly growled and leaned over the injured girl, examining the lesion. In all reality this girl should be dead by now, being as injured as she was and Stark's deadly spirit pressure that could kill from being around him too long, she was lucky, really lucky.

"Yeah, I guess." The one-eyed girl nodded, stripping the shinigami naked and stuck her tongue out.

"Good, maybe we'll even play with her later." Stark turned and walked to the door as Lillynette's tongue licked across the large gash on the girl's stomach, spreading blood everywhere. Her spit wasn't the greatest way to heal people but it was better than nothing in this girl's case. Lillynette let her eyes scan over every inch of the small girl's body as she felt her crotch stir.

She liked petite girls, the smaller the better, they both did. The thing was Lillynette was jealous of those who had partners, Menoly and Lolly, or Apache, Mila Rose and SunSun, and don't forget Halibel who didn't want anything to do with her because of her deadly spirit pressure. Even with Stark she was lonely as she would masturbate in front of her mirror just to make it look like someone else was watching her. Now she had this shinigami that could withstand his and her spirit pressure, so maybe she would…

_"Baka!"_

She put her mind back into healing Rukia, knowing the first Espada would be a little upset if she started without him as she continued to lick her wound.

_"Doesn't mean I can't warm her up."_

Lillynette giggled a little as the soul-reaper's pubic hair tickled under her chin as she could smell a new scent.

"Getting turned on are we?" The green-haired girl smiled as she rubbed Rukia's inner thighs. Though it wasn't really sexual what Lilly was doing to the soul-reaper, it didn't stop the perverted images pooling in her head. A small moan slipped between the dark-haired girl's lips as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Subconsciously Rukia panted passionately, finding her stiff nipples in her small fingers as something warm and wet cruised her midsection.

_"So nice…"  
_  
Lillynette continued to lick and caress the hurt girl's body as it cooed softly under her. The hollow girl groaned at the sight of the horny girl playing with her pink nips of flesh as she let a hand fall between her legs and slide into her pants to her moist gap. Lillynette watched the girl's lips part as blissful tones poured from them. Lilly's fingers penetrated her tiny slit instantaneously as she grunted from the fire it set off inside her.

_"So wet…"_

The wound was about healed as Lillynette let her tongue trail lower, she didn't want to deal with a fully healed shinigami anyway. A pleasurable warmth breezed across Rukia's burning core as her knees began to sway. Not wanting to waste this opportunity the hollow girl spread the soul-reaper's outer lips as she looked inside the girl with awe. It smelled a bit funny, but she had to remember this girl had been in a battle of life and dead with the 9th Espada not too long ago. So finding a dirty pussy was no surprise to the one-eyed hollow as she actually kind of like it. Lillynette licked her lips hotly as she let her fingers creep deeper inside her greedy cunt. Lilly's tongue hung from her mouth, spit hitting the engorged pink flesh below as she slowly dipped it into Rukia's dripping gap.

_"So hot..."_

The dark-haired suddenly gripped the sheets beneath her, her blushing face shooting to the side as a gasp spat from her mouth. The green-haired girl tongue-fucked the wounded shinigami for a while as Rukia panted for air through pursed lips. It didn't take long before Rukia had a powerful orgasm that rocked her body as Lillynette caught the squirting girl-fluid in her mouth. Rukia slowly regained consciousness and looked down to see a hollow licking gently between her legs. Surprise and shock jumped to the front of Rukia's mind as she violently pulled her spent pussy away from the hollow-eyed girl. Lilly felt the wet cunt disappear from her taste buds as she leaned back, cum dripping from her mouth.

"Your pussy tasted great, even if it is dirty." Disgust painted Rukia's face as she tried to move farer up the bed and away from the one-eyed girl. Lillynette's free hand followed quickly as it danced over Rukia's wound. The arrancar's light-pink eye met the shinigami's violet ones as she jabbed two fingers into the gash, hemorrhaging it instantly.

"Stay still or I'll bleed you to death right here, right now, you're choice." Lillynette said haphazardly as she split the half-healed flesh with her fingers. Pain forced Rukia back to the bed swiftly as the one-eyed girl scissored her fingers, showing she could in fact tear her open. Rukia froze in fright as dying wasn't really a great idea.

"That's better." Rukia felt the hollow girl's warm tongue back on her midsection as she still shuttered from her post-orgasmic high.

_"Why is this hollow helping me? I should be dead after my battle with the 9th Espada… and why was she doing that?"_

Rukia's mind was full of hazy questions of why and how as she looked back down at the petite hollow that was still fingering herself. A strange heat rushed up and down through Rukia's loins from the display as she felt the creamy wetness between her legs again.

_"My body feels so hot."  
_  
Rukia bit her lip, trying to control herself as her mind soon forgot why and how. The Shinigami whined lightly stirring in place, her clit throbbed, her stiff nipples at full attention as she was at this hollow's sexual mercy.

_"I can't control myself."_

Her reddening face unable to hide her horniness from Lillynette as the hollow grinned fervently, signaling she was close to the edge herself. The wound was soon closed and healed as Lillynette got up, blood trickling down her chin as she looked down at the moaning shinigami. The pink-eyed girl trembled viciously as her hot cum saturated her hand still embedded in her pants. Rukia continued to writhe as her own fingers dipped to her glistening flower, ready to play with her wet petals.

"I didn't say you could do that." Lillynette smirked as she let her lethal spirit energy go. Rukia gasped against her will as it felt like someone was crushing every inch of her body. The shinigami's hands fell to the wayside as she looked to the small girl pulling her sticky hand from her hot-pants.

"Sorry about that, my soul pressure is a little dangerous." Lillynette explained elegantly as she let some of her spit drooled across her soiled hand. The hollow girl climbed on top of Rukia as she held her hand in front of the other petite girl's face. Rukia's senses came back in a flash as she refused the offering by turning her head in revulsion.

"My saliva is a healing agent; you need to take it to heal your insides." She didn't bother mentioning it was also a strong aphoristic as the Kuchiki girl continued to deny her proposition. The cum was just to illustrate who was in charge, she may be small but Lillynette was also the 1st Espada.

"I wish you were more compliant of my gift soul-reaper, but I have nothing against forcing you." Lillynette unleashed her murderous pressure again as she pinched off Rukia's nose, forcing her mouth open. The dark-haired girl was helpless against the powerful girl as she took the sultry digits into her mouth. Cum and spit slid down Rukia's throat as Lillynette held her in place with her hand and soul pressure. The pressure was just too much for the weakened shinigami as the mean girl started pumping her muggy fingers in and out of her taut mouth. Rukia gagged a few times until she got used to the taste and rhythm. Her body convulsed lightly as it was continuously beaten by some unseen force.

"You look so cute with my fingers fucking your face soul-reaper." Lillynette backed off as Rukia fell back, fighting for air her lungs demanded. The green-haired girl nodded with a smile as she started to undress.

"What *Cough* are you?" Rukia stared at the stripping hollow angrily as her mind kept going to dark places. The petite figure began to dance around seductively as Rukia thought it was some kind of joke.

"I'm dancing." Suddenly Lillynette's hollow eye began to glow and swirl as the dark-haired girl's eyes hazed over. Rukia couldn't look away from Lilly's body or eye moving lovingly to unheard music as her body and face flushed with a new wave of heat. Lillynette's heart hammered in her chest as she was so happy to be around someone other than Stark and the other Espada. She didn't think she really needed to hypnotize Rukia, the shape she was in but it was still fun and she was going to have as much fun with this Shinigami as she could before she was put to death for trespassing into Huceo Mundo.

_"Where's Stark? He's such a lazy fucker."  
_  
Lillynette remembered Stark wanted to have some fun with her too.

"You shouldn't call me such hurtful things like that Lilly." A sweet feminine voice whispered in her mind as the dancing girl turned with a frown.

"Why are you in your normal form? You know how much I hate it; you're so greedy when you're like that." Lillynette moaned as she looked over Stark's female form. It was a well kept secret, the 1st Espada really being a woman as only Lillynette knew, but Stark was selfish when it came to love-making for the only reason that most died before either could finish.

"What part, my long legs, tight ass, cut abs, full chest?" Stark teased happily as she caressed every part mentioned. Lillynette covered her body, a little ashamed of how small she was compared to Stark. Her pretty pink eye started to water as the taller dark-haired woman smiled and cupped her cheeks.

"I'll even let you call the shots, since you did heal her." Lillynette smiled brightly as she jumped into her lover's arms and kissed her. Stark pressed her tongue between Lilly's taut lips as the young girl moaned deeply into the open-mouth kiss. With her attention off Rukia, the Shinigami's head pirouetted in place as she blinked a few times. Looking up she saw Stark holding Lillynette off the ground, connected with a tender kiss. Stark's sharp eyes caught the soul-reaper staring as she put Lillynette back on her feet.

"So soul-reaper, did my little Lillynette take good care of you?" Stark's razor-sharp grin made Rukia stir as the woman's intense spiritual pressure came down on her like a ton of bricks. It was even worst then the smaller girls as Rukia collapsed wordlessly back to the bed, breathing deeply.

"You didn't heal her spiritual energy did you?" Stark looked over at the grinning green-haired girl as she sighed and retarded her spiritual power.

"Why? She's going to be put to death anyway, that's if she lives through your orgasm that is." Lillynette giggled as she was right, Stark was unable to control her soul-pressure at the height of orgasm as she actually hurt Lillynette a few times doing it.

"Jus' do it." Stark ordered strictly as she looked down at Lilly pouting. The one-eyed stormed over to Rukia and climbed on top on her.

"Fine, eat my pussy shinigami." Lillynette pressed her lower lips to the dark-haired girl's upper ones. Rukia struggled to get free as Lillynette pinched her nose again. The hollow girl was dripping wet instantly at the sight of her feeble attempt to break loose as her cum poured into Rukia's mouth.

"That's so cute." Stark smiled flippantly as she stepped next to the two and started sucking on Lilly's left nipple while playing with the other. More pre-cum dispensed down Rukia's gullet as every gulp made her feel better. The Espada woman then pinched Lilly's clit as the girl gasped loudly.

"Mmmmm Stark." The green-eyed girl trembled in her lover's firm grip as she felt Rukia's hands rub her thighs. Lillynette looked down though half silted eyes to see the soul-reaper's lust-filled ones glaring up at her wantonly. Lilly rocked her hips slowly as Rukia's tongue gouged her tiny pussy repeatedly. The two smaller girl's hands quickly found the older woman's body with one thing in mind as she jerked.

"Oh!" Stark jumped a bit as both Rukia and Lillynette cupped her juicy slit in their small hands. Rukia felt her strength return swiftly as the two arrancar's sprit pressure began to bear down on her again. Only this time it felt nicer, it wasn't rough as before as she moaned into Lilly's gap, flooding her mouth with more lusty liquid. Both hollows cooed lightly as the touch of this stranger was so deliciously hot. Imagination was nothing compared to being really touched by another. Lilly's head swam with a real tongue inside her as she unknowingly healed Rukia 5x times faster. Stark's knees knocked rapidly, her crotch pouring with cum as the two petite girls fondled her cunt like curious children. Rukia, fully healed, pressed her own spirit pressure against the two trembling Espada's as their moaning got louder.

_"How is it possible? I'm completely healed, and why are they getting so turned-on?"_

"Don't stop soul-reaper." Stark's eye flashed violently as she grabbed Rukia forcibly with Lilly following suit. It was more desperate then violent, acting as it was the last time someone was going to touch them. The two hollows were completely consumed by lust as they seemed more animal-like. The three groped each other on the bed hornier then any of them had ever been as the smell of sex filled the room and their senses.

"Ohhhh fuck us Shinigami!" Lilly hollered sternly as she dropped back to the bed while Stark, more controlled, lifted Rukia's leg and placed her cunt against hers. The soul-reaper was unable to resist the two arrancar as their spirit energy raped across her body, sending her into total ecstasy. Stark began to grind into Rukia as the violet-eyed girl found herself between Lilly's legs again. Rukia didn't know what to think, she was taught hollow were mindless killers unable to feel or love but now that line was blurring and she couldn't help herself.

_"I'm really having sex with the enemy."_

The thought was quickly disregarded as she fucked and let herself be fucked. Stark's eyes rolled back into head as Rukia's wet cunt squashed obscenely against hers. It had been years since someone had lasted this long as the two hollows never wanted it to end.

"Deeper, OHHHH! FASTER!" Lillynette whimpered then screamed loudly as the shinigami's tongue reached deeply into her gap. Rukia slurped Lilly's wet pussy as she was getting close too, they all were. Rukia spurted her girl cream into Stark's slit as the two hollow's pressure was extremely brutal now. Stark and Lillynette screamed bloody murder as they both came. A giant shockwave shook the room as the soul-reaper screamed as well. Blood splatter from her mouth and into Lilly's cunt as they all collapsed.

_"I-I'm going to die."_

Rukia fell to the bed choking on her own blood, her internal organs crushed, and bones broken. Suddenly a knock came from across the room as the two hollows looked to the door. Stark shifted to her normal form as he answered.

"Come in." The first Espada said coolly as the door opened slightly, it was Ulquiorra. The green-eyed man just stared in at the three as he spoke quietly.

"Are you done?" The 4th Espada said softly as Stark nodded seriously. Lillynette just stared at the ceiling smiling as Rukia looked over at the man in the doorway.

"Good…, human." Ulquiorra opened the door the rest of the way as an orange-haired girl stood next to him.

"Azien wants the soul-reaper you captured." The emotionlessly man ordered as Orihime's eyes met Rukia's, her golden eyes watered instantly as Rukia's did too.

"O-Orihime…" Rukia tried reaching out for her as it fell to the wayside. Stark stirred a bit as he wasn't crazy about handing over a girl that could sexually pleasure her and Lillynette and still live.

"You know what to do." The shorter, dark-haired man closed his eyes as Orihime ran in to heal her friend.

"I hope you had fun." The green-eyed Espada moaned as he looked at the 1st.

"More then you'll ever know..." Stark grinned hotly as Lillynette chuckled behind him.


	11. Simple choice

Orihime stood in the middle of her white-walled prison, looking out the only window to Huceo Mundo.  
_  
__"Nothing but black skies and white sand."_

She didn't know how long she'd been here, but it felt like forever. She had willingly come to this horrible place, filled with horrible monsters and Azien was the king of those monsters. She was free to move around his massive palace, but she never left her room. She knew at any given time a hollow or one of the ex-soul reaper captains could snatch her away and she didn't want to think about what they'd do to her. Inoue was naive but far from stupid. When she first got here Azien had explained very little to her, simply put she was going to help him but didn't say with what. She remembered looking around the dim room as it was full of high-ranking Espada. Every one of them different yet all the same... soulless creatures that feed on human souls and sometimes their own kind.

A tall, sharp looking man with long black hair looked like he was ready to fall asleep as a petite one-eyed girl in hot-pants punched him repeatedly. A spiky, blue-haired badass that reminded her of an orange-haired boy back home, he even had the same smirk to match, an old man with a crown on his head and a stiff look on his face. The other Espada, mostly males ran the gambit from color to height as they looked at Orihime with one of two emotions, lust or hunger. Then there was a stunning blonde woman, the only woman in fact, with piercing green-eyes that burned into her very core. The look was hard and unreadable as she stood firmly, her eyes never leaving her. Orihime continued to listen to Azien as he asked her a simple question.

"Look around and choose one of these lovely Espada to look after you during your stay here Miss Inoue... but I must warn you, choose wisely." It almost seemed like a threat more than a choice. She instantly marked off more than half of them as she looked at her possible choices. The lazy one with the hyper counter-part, the blue haired guy with the smirk or the blonde with the glaring eyes.

"Her." Orihime pointed to the 3rd Espada Tia Halibel with a slim finger. It was in a split second Orihime seen a flicker of surprise in those cruel green eyes.

"Good choice, but I thought you'd pick Stark or maybe even Grimmjow." Azien smiled lightly as the unpicked Espada began to leave. Halibel walked slowly to the human girl and turned to Azien. The demi-god leaned to the side, his palm holding his cheek that connected to his fake smile.

"No harm is to become of Orihime so I hope you're fraccion can control themselves Halibel, otherwise you will pay dearly for it, understand?" Halibel nodded silently as she turned to Orihime.

"Follow me." The stern woman said as she walked off. Inoue looked back at Azien as the smile never left his face.

"You're free to wander my home, but remember, the pets I keep are very dangerous and heaven knows what they might do to a cute girl like you." Orihime turned quickly away from the god-like figure on his throne as she just wanted to get away from him as soon as she could. His very presents seem to suck the air from her lungs and make her body heavy with dread in the worst way, thankfully that was all. In the hall Orihime stared at Halibel's back as questions started to pop into head.

"Uhhhh Miss Halibel, who or what is your fraccion?" The question was simply put but Halibel didn't answer. Minutes passed as Orihime started to speak when the blonde stopped in her tracks.

"You are to only speak when spoke to and if you talk back to me I'll rip your tongue out understand human?" The harsh woman said as Orihime swallowed hard. Maybe she had made the wrong choice with this Espada, but what could she really do about it now? Halibel continued walking as the orange-haired girl fell silent. Halibel only hated one other thing then Azien and that was talkative people as Orihime walked quietly behind her, looking at the floor. The two came to a door as Halibel opened it and walked in. The room was really nice for a prison as Orihime looked around. A soft looking futon, a chair and table even a curtain that was most likely a toilet.

"This is where you will stay, I will keep the door locked, not that I don't trust you but I don't trust the other Espada." Halibel said knowingly as Orihime looked around the room again.

"Thank you..." Orihime whispered as the blonde didn't reply and shut the door. The second the door closed is when Orihime really didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to be home with her friends and go to school like a normal girl, but she was no longer a normal girl, fate had cast her in a world of war that she had to fight.

Of everyone she thought about, Tatsuki was the one she thought about most. The tough boxer was worried sick no doubt that she had just left without saying goodbye or anything for that matter. It was a good thing, the less she knew the better...

"I hope she's ok." At this thought a knock came at the door and being as polite as she was, she answered.

"Come in." The door opened slowly as Halibel stood in the doorway.  
"Come with me." She said shortly as Orihime walked to the door. Back in the hall again Halibel walked ahead of her silent as a grave as Orihime suddenly had a bad feeling.

"You want to know where you're going and why, right?" Halibel spoke softly as she walked a steady pace.

"It did cross my mind." Orihime said meekly as she had a good idea this hollow may know something.

"Azien said you might be a little lonely here, and I guess he has a surprise for you." The human girl was caught off guard as she listened to the hollow woman.

"A... surprise?" The words hung for a minute as she couldn't believe or understand what kind of surprise a devil could give her. When they came to a pair of large double doors Orihime remembered this was the room from before. Entering, she found it much emptier then before as Azien sat in his throne, smirking away. A small group of young girls stood before him as she remembered the wildly hot-pants chick, there were two other one-eyed girls, a mean looking violet-haired girl and the other a softer orange-haired one. Next were the three fraccion of Halibel; Apache, Mila Rose, and SunSun. Cold dread washed over her as that bad feeling crept up her spine again.

"I'm sure you're wondering why your here?" Azien leaned back as Orihime's stomach twisted. Fear and panic breathing down her neck as the girls all stared hotly, undressing her with their eyes.

"I brought you a visitor." This, to Orihime meant he had kidnapped someone else. Her hands trembled as the fear was wide spread now. Only one question remained to be asked.

"Who?" Azien smiled and nodded to the shadows as Orihime's jaw about hit the ground. The stranger came into the light.

"Tat-suki?" Orihime stammered as the tough tomboy looked at her feebly.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki replied lowly as tears filled her eyes. A giant sigh left Tatsuki's mouth as she was so happy to see Orihime alive and well.

"Ohhhh I'm so sorry." Orihime's tears fell freely from her eyes as the hollow girls giggled at how stupid humans acted sometimes.

"I'm jus' glad you're ok, they didn't hurt you did they?" Anger was clear as day in her words as Tatsuki looked at the hollows seriously.

"And if we did?" Apache sneered rudely as she licked her lips.

"I'll fucking kill you." The boxer said darkly as Apache stepped towards the cocky human.

"That will be enough ladies, let's get down to business shall we." Azien said sharply as Apache stepped back.

"Now Tatsuki you have to make an important choice." Azien continued to smile as Orihime's blood ran cold.

"I see you are very protective of your friend Orihime here, I'm I right?" Azien explained lightly as his palm met his cheek. Tatsuki looked at Orihime deeply and nodded.

"I'm I also to assume you'd do anything for her?" Azien's questions seem to be building up to something as Orihime suddenly cried out.

"Don't listen to him Tatsuki, you have too much to live for, he's a lair, he's evil!" Halibel laid a stiff chop to Orihime's neck as the girl's legs buckled to the floor. The pain throbbed in her neck as wicked laugher broke out all around.

"Too much to live for... Is that some kind of sick joke? Or are you really that blind?" The violet haired girl named Menoly grinned as she pointed to Tatsuki's chest. Orihime was horrified when she found the girl's chain of life broken. Simply put, Tatsuki was already dead.

"Tatsuki... you're, you're..." Orihime couldn't even say the word as she broke down and cried.

"Orihime what's wrong? I'm what?" Tatsuki tried to fight the panic inside her as Orihime looked completely heartbroken.

"Dead, you're dead." The hyper hollow known as Lillynette said in a matter of fact voice, staring hotly at the human soul. Tatsuki's heart stopped in her chest as she looked to Orihime hoping to god it wasn't true, but the look on her face said all. She was flattened, completely crush by what was fact now, she was dead and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Don't look so glum, because this may work in your favor." Azien stood up as Tatsuki glared at the man-god wanting nothing short of killing him in the most violent way possible.

"Orihime has been labeled a traitor and will be killed if caught, but I can give you the power to protect her, to keep her safe from those that want to do harm to her." Azien was sure he had Tatsuki's undivided attention as the boxer spoke up.

"At what price? I'm already dead." Tatsuki's self-worth had taken a brutal blow as this man was willing to grant her the power to protect Orihime when she had nothing.

"Just your soul..., and submission to my army, a small price to pay for a lowly human soul with nothing to lose." Azien smirked as Orihime saw what was happening, Tatsuki was actually thinking about.

"And if I refuse?" Tatsuki asked sharply, knowing it was silly to ask for options in her case.

"You'll be thrown into the desert and made into some worthless hollow's dinner." Tatsuki didn't like that option one bit as her pride started to crack. She hated the fact that this man had so much control over her, like this was all part of his plan. Being dead wasn't as peaceful and heavenly as everyone made it sound; no it had to be this hell.

"I don't have all day." Azien's cruel words sliced through the human girl's mind as she glared at him.

"Have the power to protect your friend or... become a meal." Tatsuki trembled slightly as the hollow girls started moving towards her, grinning. Orihime looked at her friend somberly as Tatsuki stood up straight and nodded her head.

"I accept your offer." Azien's face creased a smile as the hollow girls surrounded the boxer instantly. Orihime watched from her knees as Halibel stood next to her. Their hands and mouths connected greedily with Tatsuki's body as the human girl moaned from all the attention. They slipped her out of her dojo outfit swiftly as she stood naked for all to see. The hollow girls still molested and tasted the human for the first time for all of them as Tatsuki started to purr.

"What are you going to do to her?" Orihime demanded as Apache slid two fingers into Tatsuki's tight gap.

"She wants the power to protect you, so the only way I can give it to her is turn her into a hollow." Pure terror crossed the orange-haired girl's face as she looked back to her friend.

"This may hurt... alot." Menoly said coolly as she and the others all bit into Tatsuki's smooth skin at once. Tatsuki screamed violently as sharp teeth ripped into her skin and muscles.

"STOP! God stop it!" Orihime yelled frantically as she tried to run to her friend but was held back by Halibel's strong hand. The 6 girls looked like a pack of wild dogs with blood on their hands and faces as they continued to consume the human girl's sprit.

"It was her choice." Halibel's even tone made Orihime's rage come to light as she started thrashing around. She remembered her brother being a hollow as if that wasn't bad enough her best friend was about to become one too. It was a sad life to live, feeding on human souls, an internal battle that most lost and became mindless eating machines.

"Noooo..." Orihime sobbed as she tried to look away from the bloody mess. Halibel turned the girl's head back with her sword as she spoke again.

"This girl sacrificed everything for you; see how much pain she's willing to suffer for you." Orihime looked up as more tears poured down her face. The hollow girls stood and sat back covered in blood as a black slime bubbled and consumed Tatsuki's destroyed body. Seconds passed as the black slime seemed to stand up on its own. Soon it dripped down a figure's outline as Tatsuki reappeared unmarked by what had just happened. Orihime even smiled as she looked at her friend, who smiled back.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki said softly as her face suddenly twisted. The boxer screamed again as white liquid poured from her face. Her body quickly followed as it covered her whole body and took shape.

Her mask had a black tribal down the right side of her face and horns on both sides of her head. Her body was slim and came to sharp points at her knees and elbows. Parts of her body were spotted with the same strange tribal marks on her face as this only added to her menacing look. Orihime looked into the red eyes of her friend as she didn't sense Tatsuki in them at all. Azien stood up and slowly walked to the transformed girl without a care in the world as the hollow roared at him.

Everyone watched the new hollow's instincts kick in as the girl attacked the ''harmless'' man. Tatsuki's clawed hand froze an inch in front of Azien's chest as he looked down and then back up. He smiled simply as a sword suddenly ripped out of Tatsuki's chest.

The hollow screeched insanely as Azien slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the hogyoku. Tatsuki stumbled back as her mask cracked, revealing her face again with blood running down the sides of her mouth.

"You're almost done." Azien said carelessly as he touched the small crystal to the girl's forehead. A blinding light flashed around the room as Tatsuki screamed even louder. The room started to shake as Orihime shielded her eyes from Tatsuki's glowing body, floating in mid-air. The crystal dropped back into Azien's hand as the boxer crashed to the floor.

"You now have the power to protect your friend... Espada." Azien announced as Tatsuki stood up and looked around. The dark-haired girl was strange looking now as the tribal signs from before were stamped across her naked body. Her violet eyes now darker, more sinister as her spiked hair looked like it itself could kill someone. Her eyes slowly turned to her friend as Orihime was speechless.

"Orihime...?" Tatsuki asked unsurely as her friend looked like she'd never seen her before. Tatsuki looked at her hands and body as she felt completely different, no pain just a weird sensation of change inside her.

"Let's try her out, Menoly, Apache rape Orihime." Azien said sharply as both girls were on top of the girl instantly and instantly thrown into the wall in the same move. Tatsuki stood in front of her friend and snarled.

"Like I said before, if you ever touch Orihime I'll fucking kill you!" The other girls looked at her with the same seriousness only shown to their masters as this girl was no longer a feeble human soul but a powerful Arrancar, a vesto lord, an Espada. She turned to Halibel as the blonde stared at her.

"That goes for you and the rest of the Espada." Halibel let her soul pressure flirt with Tatsuki's as the dark-haired girl smiled.

"Trying to feel me out?" Halibel remained silent as she drew her sword.

"You aren't some weak human anymore, you've been given a great power, and you will respect those above you Arrancar even if I have to force you." The threat was real as Tatsuki gripped her fist.

"You're welcome to try." Apache and the others growled at the tomboy Espada as she actually had the nerve to test Halibel's patients.

''Now, now no need for such action against your new sister Halibel.'' Azien smiled as he clapped his hands.

''She is no sister of mine.'' Halibel struggled to keep her voice even as Azien grinned.

''I don't believe that's true, you're sisters of sacrifice, Halibel, you poisoned your own lover before her battle with the 5th Espada Nnoitora, you sacrificed her for power and became the new 3rd Espada, the only difference is she willingly gave her life, when you selfishly took it.'' Halibel's heart split in two at the mention of Nel. When Halibel had first come Huceo Mundo Nel had taken her under her wing and kept an eye on her. Nel was good to her and showed her the ropes, but Halibel knew she would never be stronger then her.

They were training in the desert when a giant sandstorm hit. They found shelter and spend the night in a small cave, needless to say one thing lead to other and they both made love for the first time. Then things got strange after that as Nel started treating her like a feeble lover then a powerful Espada.

It became clear to Halibel that as long as Nel was around she'd never be a top-ranked Espada. One day Nel came to see her, she looked stressed out as she told her about Nnoitora wanting to fight her. He had called her soft for going too easy on people and minding Halibel like a pet.

A plan grew in Halibel's mind as she now had a chance to get rid of Nel, but could she? This woman had showed her a side most never would see, shown her love and the joys of her body. Would she be able to do it? Able to kill her own lover to move up the ladder of power? Why not? Espada did it all the time, when they got weak and old, the strong and young came and replaced them, was their own circle of life.

Nel had become soft, no she was soft, too caring, and too forgiving as it was surprising she even ranked as high as she did. Halibel went and spoke with the 5th as he explained the same.

''She's gone soft Halibel, can't you see it in her face when she babys you, I think you'd make a better 3rd then her.'' His words and wide grin had planted the seed of doubt as the blonde decided to work with him. She wanted the power, respect and everything else that came with being the 3rd Espada, she wouldn't have to live in Nel's shadow no more.

''You look hurt Halibel, you still think about her don't you? How she tasted, how she smelled or how she used to fuck you as you cried out her name again and again?'' Halibel gritted her teeth behind her collar as she glared at the self-proclaimed god.

''You understand, good, you and the others are dismissed, I need to have a word with these two alone...''


	12. Pervert

Mashiro lay on her stomach on her bed as she cautiously flipped through a magazine in front of her. She had "borrowed" the magazine from Lisa, which was XXX-rated, they all were. The others all borrowed them properly by asking and shedding their pride as Lisa would grin every time she gave them out or would get them back, everybody but Mashiro that was. Mashiro refused to give the stuck-up bitch the satisfaction that proved she was just as much of a pervert as the others.

With the first couple of books she didn't see the big deal, males having sex with females was normal in the human world, but this new one she had just stolen made her sex dripping wet. It was girls making love… No, it was girls fucking girls, their faces showed hollow but desperate emotion all for show but still a little hardcore for most. This wasn't to say Mashiro was a lesbian but seeing girls fingering and tonguing each others sticky pussies in the lewdest way possible was breathtakingly hot.

Flipping through the adult book, her mind started playing tricks on her as the girls faces on the pages began to change into people she knew. Hiyori, Lisa, Orihime and even her own face stared up at her with lusty intend. The young visored shook her head with surprise as she felt her crotch start to itch. She squeezed her legs together tightly as the itch grew with the flip of every page. Her nipples soon united with her love bean as goose-bumps covered her body. Her suit was hot, her boots made her feet sweat as she hated feeling like this in the middle of the day, she wanted a shower because that was the only time she… you know.

It was soon becoming unbearable as she looked around her small room. A tiny grin worked up her face as she grabbed her sword leaning on her bed as laid it under her, angling it so she could rub her throbbing clit on its smooth sheath. At the end of the book she started over again as she grinded her love button into her zanpaktoo. The faces again were changed like before, but this time they stayed that way. She purred heavily, her hips rocked slowly as her clit pinged off her sword, sending miniature shockwaves of pleasure throughout her petite frame.

On one page Mashiro was on her back, legs spread with Hiyori between her thighs, her tongue deeply rooted inside her pussy. On another Orihime was facing the wall with her ass sticking out as Mashiro had her face planted in it and was tossing it good. It was all becoming too much for Mashiro as she put two fingers in her mouth to hush her moaning and sucked them furiously. Her panties were stuck to her crotch as her clit bobbed from left to right over her zanpaktoo. Sweat poured from under her helmet as she tightened her ass and groaned. Unknown to the entranced visored her doorknob turned silently as two light-blue eyes peeked in. Mashiro's whimpering and slurping made the stranger dig a fang into their bottom lip as they pushed leisurely in the small room. The tiniest creak of the floor alerted Mashiro as the visored was suddenly pounced on. The stranger held the green-haired girl's hands down to the sides of the magazine as they pressed their bodies together roughly.

"What'ca doing Mashiro-chan?" A lusty question was whispered by Hiyori as she curled around her horny teammate. If her suit wasn't hot enough she now had Hiyori's body heat burning into her as she struggled weakly. Mashiro wasn't sure what to do; hiding the magazine came first but was impossible with Hiyori holding her hands. Moving her sword was just as impossible as the extra weight pressed her clit even harder into her sheath. All the visored girl could do was conceal her blushing face and snuff her groaning.

"Have you been looking at naughty books Mashiro-chan?" Hiyori asked childishly as she snuggled her nose into Mashiro's neck that was hot to the touch. Mashiro remained silent as she hoped Hiyori would get bored with her and leave her alone.

"The silent treatment huh? Well I guess I'll go tell Lisa you've been stealing her perverted books, she'd love to hear all about that I'm sure." Mashiro's eyes widened as she knew if Hiyori did that Lisa would beat her unconscious but not before humiliating her in front of everyone first. It was now lose/lose for Mashiro as she now had to reason with the wild blonde.

"What do you want?" Mashiro said lightly into her pillow as Hiyori cocked her head.

"What was that Mashiro-chan, I can't hear you?" Hiyori's mocking tone made Mashiro gritted her teeth and withhold her answer as she felt the blonde shift. The rude visored violently crammed her crotch against the ashamed girl's ass, putting even more pressure on her swollen clit as a loud gasp escaped Mashiro's lips. Hiyori did it again as Mashiro strained against it this time which did nothing but make her even hornier.

"I'm waiting." Hiyori slowly pounded her cunt in her teammate's ass repeatedly, moaning the same two words every time. Mashiro's knees dug in as she managed to lift her clit off her sword for a moment, gasping at how turned on she was. This was bad; her body was on fire and sweating like crazy, being this horny made the visored unable to control herself as she was just too far along.

"Freeze like the north winds of the arctic." Hiyori squeezed the green-haired girl's wrists as they froze in place. Mashiro strained to move her arms as they refused to do so.

"I don't see why you have to be difficult; I just want to hear you admit it." Hiyori grinned over Mashiro's shoulder as she slowly squashed the girl's clit back to her sword.

"Admit what." Mashiro whimpered into her covers as she trembled from head to toe.

"That you're jus' as much of a pervert as anyone else here." Hiyori smiled slyly as she bit into the whimpering girl's neck. Mashiro hissed harshly as tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, she had too much pride, but what choice did she have? Without her hands Mashiro was a sitting duck as Hiyori wrapped her hands under her and squeezed her budding chest. Mashiro bit into her pillow as she continued to bear this humilation.

"Mashiro?'' The blonde bit her ear this time as the girl under her came a little in her panties. She wanted, no needed that sweet sexual release her body was demanding as she only knew of one way.

"I admit it..." Mashiro said quietly as Hiyori gripped her little nipples tightly.

"Louder." The fanged toothed girl ordered menacingly as she started pumping her crotch into her teammate again. Mashiro just moaned as she stopped resisted and let herself get fucked. Hiyori stopped her groping and grinding as she relized Mashiro was enjoying this way too much. The green-haired groaned feebly as Hiyori let her hang.

"Hiyori, please f-fuck me." Mashiro whined childishly as Hiyori chuckled.

"You didn't say it right." The blonde smirked as she squeezed the horny girl tightly.

"I-I'm a pervert!" She yelled loudly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"And you want me to...?" Hiyori chided on as she licked the girl's sweaty temple.

"Fuck m-me like the perverted s-slut I am." Mashiro's guard and resistance was completely shut down now as she had submitted to the lust forced on her. She was just a dirty pervert like everyone else but she had finally made peace with it and that made her feel a bit better.

"Your wish is my command." Hiyori giggled hotly as she flipped Mashiro over and glared at her. Her tear-stained face, trembling lip, stiff nipples and wet crotch made Hiyori even hornier. The green-eyed girl stripped down rapidly as she ripped Mashiro's suit off too.

"Damnit Hiyori!" Mashiro snapped viciously but secertly she was thankfully as her body could now breath. Hiyori grinned and mounted the girl as she pulled the girl's goggles down over her eyes. Sweat made the goggles foggy as Mashiro competely lost sight of her blonde friend.

"Soooo, what do you want me to do first pervert?" Hiyori asked seductively as Mashiro's mind went straight to pictures of the mag.

"Will you eat my pussy?" Mashiro asked as she felt Hiyori's wet sex smear across her tight tummy.

"You really are a pervert." Hiyori laughed as she slid down the girl's body and positioned herself for what was asked. Time was important and she wasted none if it with fore-play as she darted her tongue right in between Mashiro's soaking petals. A giant moan roared from the green-eyed girl as Hiyori placed fingers on her soft, open lips.

"You need to keep it down honey." Hiyori ordered sternly as she forced a set of digits into Mashiro's taut mouth. The girl sucked loudly on them as it only silenced her for a moment. They had to hurry, half of the visoreds were out and the other half were sleeping or relaxing. Either way, the two didn't want to be walked in on.

"Mmmm Mashiro, your pussy is so wet." Hiyori teased gladly as her lips glistened with the subborn girl's juices. Mashiro only replied with more moaning as Hiyori's tongue rubbed her inner walls with more force. The green haired girls legs wrapped around the blondes head as she was on the verge of orgasm.

"Ohhhh Hiyori, FUCK ME!" Mashiro screamed as Hiyori grinned hotly into Mashiro's cunt Hot cum suddenly exploded into her face and mouth as the blonde savored the feel of sticky liquid that layered her face. Hiyori rubbed and licked her teammate's clit as Mashiro continued to spew white cream from her gap. Hiyori leaned up after what seemed like for forever as she looked down at Mashiro, sweating, panting and surprisingly still cumming.

"You cum like you control you're mask." Hiyroi chuckled brightly as Mashiro collasped on the bed. Mashiro was exhausted as she looked up at Hiyori. A devilish smile cross the blonde's as she spoke up.

"You're not done yet, hey Lisa, Orihime check this out!" Mashiro's eyes widened as she darted upright, staring at the door. The door opened slowly as Lisa stood grinning in the doorway with Orihime smiling shyly next to her.

"The fun's just starting, pervert..."


	13. Where did you go?

I'm standing in some back ally of Karakura town as I see a large blackness down the street, this place is familar I've walked it countless times. Two figures hover in mid-air as I instantly reckoned one of them. I'd know that orange curtain anywhere.

"Orihime…?"

The other I don't. I could see their mouths moving, but no sound. She was sad; I could see the orange haired girl's tears falling from her beautiful golden eyes as a short, green eyed man spoke softly to her by the way his face looked.  
_  
"She's crying, why is she crying, that man is making her cry!" _

I could sense people now, just by looking at them and this guy was no-good and unbelieveably strong. Everyday that sense honed and honed itself more and more, what was it for? What was happening to me? Was I to look on forever, watching my friends protect and defend the ones they loved and cared for? Was I just a hopeless weakling? A crutch?

_"The darkness will hold you… "_

Something or someone whispers with sinister intent. Foolishly, I shake it off. The green-eyed man offers the darkness to Orihime. I scream, but cannot move.

"Orihime!"

She nods at the recommendation, not even hearing me; she walks into the pitch black and disappears. I'm yelling at the top of my lungs as the man's bored green eyes turn on me. He raises his finger as a glowing green ball appears in his palm. Suddenly I can move, I dart straight for the man and black shadow beside him that has taken my friend. My speed is incredible; I'm almost on top of him! His lips move, I hear his somber voice.

"Cero…"

A massive, screeching green beam is heading straight for me, I can't avoid it,

_"I-I'm going to die!" _

I close my eyes and wait for my body to be blown into ashes. My eyes open again to a wicked shriek of laugher coming from my mouth.

_"Was that me?" _

I see my arms in front of me; my fists are glowing, slicing though the blast.  
**_  
"You can't die now… "_**

" … I jus' got here HeheHAHAHA!"

A blinding light surrounds everything as my body starts to creak under some kind of forceful, unseen pressure. The light turns to dark as I now lay in the same alley again.

"J-Jus' a dream." I blink wildly, trembling from head to toe as I start to stand; halfway up something catches my eye.

"A mask…?" I lean over to pick it up as black hands explode from the ground and grab me; threatening yellow pupils fill its eye sockets, I'm beyond horrified. The mask shoots towards my face as it's jaw unhinges and screams.

**_"TATSUKI!" _**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Breathing…_

All I hear is myself breathing…__

Beating…

All I hear is my heart beating…

Sweat is pouring from my body; I'm in my room, that terrible, foreboding feeling is still there. I pray and hope I'm wrong. I focus my mind; I see ribbons, millions of white ribbons. I search franticly, looking for that bright orange ribbon among them. I stress my mind to look harder, faster. The dreadful feeling grows with my desperation.

"No, no, no, nooooo, she's not here!" I leap out of bed and open the window, thinking it will give me a better chance of finding her. I glare into the sky and stars above as tears fall freely from my eyes.  
_  
"Orihime…"_

"Where are you…?"


	14. Tatsuki Unmasked

"Hey, you Tatsuki Arisawa?" A sharp voice asked as Tatsuki closed her locker. The dark-haired girl paused for a moment, looking at her locker as she tried to match a face with the rude voice.

"And if it is?" Arisawa tightened her hand on the strap of her gym bag as she slowly turned around.

"Answer my question first." An intimidating girl grinned as she was flexing her forearms just itching for a fight. The girl was about Tatsuki's height and build but had a pink and blue eyes. The boxer had never seen her before as.

"Yeah, I am and you are?" Tatsuki retorted meanly as she tossed her bag on the floor.

"Names Apache, Let's fight!" As soon as the bag hit the floor, the evil-looking girl attacked. Tatsuki had just finished her intense kick-box training as she just stared at the girl. The girl was strong, powerful even she could just sense it, Tatsuki's eyes went out of focus instantly as she jumped and spun, her right foot blasting the girl back.

"Did you see me out there?" The white-robed girl smirked as she tightened her black belt, her feet steadfast now. Arisawa was now a favorable feather-belt kick-boxer and upcoming contender and she was still in school. Question was did anyone care? No one asked so she never brought it up. They were just too busy out there… fighting… something or someone.

_"…I need to become stronger."_

"Yeah, we saw you, the names Mila… Mila Rose." A rough voice announced itself as a taller, dark-skinned girl stepped around the lockers. Apache stood up next to the lofty girl, grinning again.

"You're good, but I don't know why "The 3rd" sent us here? Hi, Hehehe I'm SunSun." A light giggle rang over head as a smaller of the two sat edged on the top of the lockers, her cloaked hands dangling in front of her.

"3 against 1 huh?" Tatsuki raised her fists as her eyes started to haze over again. The lockers shook violently as a small girl awoke suddenly from her nap.

"She's awakening!" Ururu jumped to her feet as she started opening draws.

"What's going on?" The young red head boy known as Jinta looked up at her, picking his nose.

"Mr. Urahara said this might happen, that Tatskui girl is Ichigo's friend and her hidden power is being unleashed right now!" Ururu was panicky but still functioning. Suddenly a soft clicking of wooden clogs stopped in the doorway as a cane-stomp followed.

"Nova, retrieve Tatsuki Arisawa and bring her to the basement, Jinta, call Hiyori." Kisuke said shortly as the red-haired mod soul appeared, nodded, and disappeared in the same instant.

"How can this girl defend against all three of us? She's just…" Apache though, slowly getting to her knees in the middle of the now destroyed locker-room. She watched SunSun and Mila Rose attack the girl constantly as she just dodged and swayed out of the way of all the kicks and punches.

"She's not a soul reaper… then what the hell is she?" Apache spat blood on the ground as SunSun was thrown into Rose and sent flying. With a loud crash, Tatsuki's eyes started to focus back in as she looked around the demolished room, lockers dented, benches broken.

"What's going on? How did this all happen?" The boxer looked around as it had happened again, another random blackout spell. Lately she was shut-off from her senses for short periods of time and always awoke surprised and shocked to her surrounds, which were normally annihilate or a person beaten half-to-death.

"Baka! you did it, didn't you realize that!" Apache yelled nastily as the boxer just stood blinking.

"W-Why did you attack me, why are you h-here?" Tatsuki poured with questions as Apache smiled.

"To kidnap you of course, jus' like you're friend… Orihime." The dark haired girl stood up grinning again as she knew how to beat this girl. The others smiled as they knew mentally they could bring this girl down.

"Yeah that pretty little orange-haired hottie's you're friend right?" Mila's tongue cruised her lips hotly as SunSun giggled again.

"Yeah, she's awfully loud." SunSun jumped into Mila's arms lovingly and kissed her faccion sister.

"Yep, she's a real screamer, you'd figure after the first couple times of getting raped you'd learn, she did, and ohhhh the crying was the best, that never stopped." Apache was touching herself now as Tatsuki just stood trembling all over.

"Y-You raped O-Oirhime?" Tatsuki's eyes darkened as the room started to tremble with violent soul pressure. The three girls all started frowning as the enraged girl's spiritual pressure when through the roof.

"Yeah and she loved every second of it." Apache poked on as she lit up a cero in her hand.

"I'll KILL YOU!" A raspy voice shrieked as tiny bits of white started to build in the corner of Tatsuki's face. A wicked, grinning masked face suddenly darted forward with full intent to kill as Apache flinched back. In a flash the sadistic girl unexpectedly disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Mila asked unsurely as she was just as spooked as Apache.

"I though humans were weak, feeble beings.'' Apache gasped as she realized she should be dead right now.

"So Lady Halibel was right." SunSun wiped the blood from her nose as she looked at the others.

"We're leaving now." Apache said shortly as a strip of blackness ripped open in mid-air. The three climbed into darkness with different thoughts as they left the destroyed room for someone else to find.

Elsewhere.

Violent laugher ripped through the red porthole as Tatsuki suddenly appeared. Her fists were glowing wildly as it struck a large rock formation. The rock cliff was destroyed instantly as the figure slowly drifted to the ground. Across the way stood Ururu, Urahara Kisuke, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Saugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hachigen Ushoda.

"You might have your hands full with this one ladies, are you sure you can handle her without the others?" Kisuke asked slyly as he flipped opened his fan.

"Shut up Urahara, I'll knock this bitch out in one blow." Hiyori rolled her shoulders as Mashiro squealed aloud.

"I love her outfit, Karate chop dingo!" Mishiro started to swing her hands in a chopping motion.

"I wonder what she looks like under it." Lisa chided with a lustful grin as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"WHERE IS ORIHIME! GIVE HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tatsuki saw the small group of people and placed instant blame on them.

"Hachigen!" Hiyori yelled quickly.

"Hai." The large man said calmly as he sat down and clasped his hands together. Tatsuki slammed into something solid as she looked up at a yellow barrier in front of her, looking around she found herself trapped.

"DAMN YOU, GOD DAMN YOU, ORIHIME! ORIHIME! ORIHIME!" Tatsuki screamed repeatedly as she smashed into the barrier recklessly with her fists. The group looked seriously at the hollow-faced girl, screaming and thrashing inside the barrier as only one question had to be asked.

"So… who's first?" Kisuke said cleverly as he looked down the line of vizards.

After an hour of fighting, Lisa stepped out of the barrier exhausted as Hiyori stepped in. Hiyori sighed as Tatsuki was hunched over now, cuts and gashes spread over her body. Her arms and legs twitching sporadically.

_"Tat…suki."_

An iniquitous voice murmured.  
_  
"Tat…suki."_

Again it said, waiting for her to answer.  
_  
"What's going on? Who are you?"_

Tatsuki blinked as darkness surrounded her.

"Why I'm the darkness in your heart, why do you ask?" A sly voice spat as Tatsuki's eyes when wide in surprised. Before her eyes, stood a negative of herself. The other Tatsuki just smirked as she stared the real Tatsuki down.

_"The Darkness in my heart?"_

"Yeah, are you fucking deaf? Now let's fight, I've been WAITING SO LONG!" The twisted girl flashed before Tatsuki as a hard fist greeted her. Tatsuki felt the ground break her head's fall as she quickly planted her hands and twisted her feet up. She executed a perfect upside down bicycle kick as the hollow girl blocked it, her feet skidding backward.

"Give me everything you got girl!" The negative shrieked as she gripped the boxer's leg and slammed her to the floor, her arm twisted back.

"You need me, you need me to become… stronger, right?" The evil girl chuckled as Tatsuki spat blood on the ground and started smiling, ignoring the pain in her arm.

"The darkness in "MY" heart, right?" Tatsuki laughed as she slowly got to her feet. The white spiky haired girl leaned back, gritting her teeth as Tatsuki made full height.

"You're done here." It was so simple, instantly Tatsuki was holding her hollow self's arm behind her back.

"I don't need you, you need ME!" Tatsuki screeched shaking her head crazily as Hiyori carefully lifted her sword, watching Tatsuki scream at herself.

"YOU NEED ME!"

Both girls shouted as the hollow girl started to fade.

"Beaten by a human! I'll never live this down."

The unenthusiastic girl bowed her head as she disappeared completely.

"One day…

…I will ride as Queen…

…One day…"

The mask started to crack and fall from Tatsuki's real face as she looked up slowly. The black gone from her eyes, only tears now. The others just looked on as Hiyori could easily kill the girl right now.

"Orihime, please give her back..." Tatsuki fell forward with a thud as Hiyori nodded out to Hachigen. The barrier disappeared as the vizard girls surrounded her.

"She must be in love with that Orihime girl." Lisa smiled hotly as Kuna blushed.

"You think? This girl is a board-line psychopath and her hollow…" Hiyori nudged the knocked out girl with her toe.

"Who cares, she's one of us now." Lisa snapped lightly as she started pulling at Tatsuki's clothes.

"Stop Lisa, we don't rape, you fucking know that." Hiyori snatched the Lisa's wrist roughly.

"As much as I'd like to see where this goes, Miss Arisawa will remain under my care for now, Ururu?" Kisuke's serious smile gave way to a smirk as he moved both vizard girls out of the way with his cane and motioned for Ururu.

"Bastard fuck! Don't move me aside like some goddamn animal!" Hiyori snapped as she gripped the blonde man's cane. Immediately Ururu twisted the wildly vizard girl's hand to it's snapping point as Hiyori bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You will let go now, and apologize to Mr. Urahara." Ururu said shortly, her face emotionless. Lisa and Kuna had their hands on their swords now as their comrade's hand started to crack.

"Shit! I'm sorry Kisuke Ahhh!" Hiyori whined as Ururu pushed her backwards and off-balance.

"Ururu is not someone you should take lightly; she's a captain-grade fighter, a bit like our friend there." Kisuke opened his fan, hiding his grinning mouth as his eyes wondered over to Tatsuki.

"I'll call you if I need you." Kisuke dismissed the vizards as only Hiyori glared at him before retreating with her comrades.

"What do you think Ururu?" Kisuke's kindness spilled as his young helper disinfected Tatsuki's wounds and dressed them properly with a smile.  
_  
"Maybe she'll be my Onii-sama." _

Ururu's blush was hid well from her master as Kisuke merely folded his fan.

"I could use a nice cup of tea right now."

TBC…?


	15. Hollow hunger

A tall, beautiful, green-haired hollow walked around the great white sands on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo, looking for something or someone to eat. She hadn't eaten in days and decided to go out hunting by herself, which she normally did anyway.

The 3rd Espada known as Neliel Tu Oderschvank or Nel to most, had little to worry about, being a full Espada most would stay out of her way, if they were smart. So she'd have to repress her spirit pressure to get something to attack her, which again something normally did. Fooled into thinking they'd found an easy meal when really it was the other way round. She paused for a moment as a strong invisible wave of power washed over her.

_"What do we have here?"_

Nel's senses began to pulse softly inside her as something powerful from the west let its energy be felt by the surrounding area. Wearing a smirk she changed direction and headed towards the large source of spiritual pressure coming from across the way. The pressure got stronger with each step as her mouth started to water.

_"Wow, there's a large group of hollows over there too, but it's slowly thinning out."__  
_  
Not wanting to miss any of the action, she sonido the rest of the way there. Nel soon came to the edge of a large crater as she looked into it. She was shocked to see hundreds of half-eaten hollows piled on top of each other as a small, cloaked figure was on top of them, chewing the face off one. Nel focused on the victorious hollow's head, telling instantly she was female as the girl glanced up at her with intense green eyes, and then went back to eating without a second thought.

_"That girl killed all those hollows?"_

Along with the menacing eyes, the girl's hollow mask covered her chin to her nose as short spiky blonde hair topped off her slim, petite face. The dark blue cloak covered most of her body as Nel's mind began to crank out ideas. Small for one, but something didn't add up, the range of hollows lying about was staggering. Nel continued to stare at the girl eating like a starving cannibal as she felt a pleasurable heat rise up through her loins. Watching the girl devour her own kind was kind of hot; the pure intuition of all hollows.

_"Eating…"__  
_  
It was simple, the more you ate the stronger you got, and if you ate stronger hollows your power could jump leaps of bounds. All of sudden the girl's head tilted back as she let out a giant belch. Nel chuckled lightly at the rude gesture as she hopped off the edge of the crater and slid to the bottom. At the bottom Nel noticed the ground was wet.

_"Water?"__  
_  
As if the ground was a motion sensor, the blonde girl suddenly turned to the woman as she growled roughly.

"Mine!" The green-eyed girl took another bite as Nel slowly walked up to her, carelessly stepping on the dead hollows beneath her feet. Her curiosity was peaked now as Nel got ever closer. The girl was beautiful up close even with blood all over her hands and face. Her spirit pressure was strong too, not more then Nel's but with the right training and diet this girl could one day be a true Espada.

"Get… back!" The girl yelled viciously as she crouched down ready to strike. Nel was amused by the girl's ferociousness as she didn't understand the woman could turn her into ash with her cero without even batting an eye.

"What is you're name girl?" Nel asked lightly as she licked her lips. After a couple of days of not eating, her predatory instincts were harder to control as she just watched her little snack with desirable intent.

"Not a… meal!" Nel's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise to hear how broken the girl's language was and even more so when the girl knew what Nel wanted her for…, dinner. Nel just smiled as she repeated herself.

"You're name." The blonde had to think for a moment as she spoke.

"H-a-l-i-b-e-l." The girl said slowly as she crawled off her dinner pile to the wet sand. Nel really didn't care about her name but something about her was too proper to kill someone so powerful and not have the consideration to ask their name.

"I'm Nel, so are you ready to die Halibel?" Nel asked politely as her hunger wanted this girl, no, needed this girl to sooth her increasing appetite. Halibel shook her head wildly as she glared back at Nel.

"I don't like to play with my food so please forgive me if I jus' eat you now." Thinking the girl was nothing more then an ill-lit, killing machine, she sonido behind her and threw her fist down at the back of Halibel's head. Nel was surprised when her fist didn't connect as she looked up to see Halibel standing a few feet away.

"Not… food!" Halibel shrieked meanly as she took off running. Nel chuckled again as she was forced to give chase.

_"It's always the hard way with hollows."_

Nel was on top of the girl instantly as Halibel suddenly used her sonido to get ahead of her.

_"How can she use sonido? She's not even a full Espada."_

Halibel, it seems was full of surprises as Nel glided along side her, grinning. Just for sport, Nel threw kicks and punches at the blonde as Halibel dodged and ducked everything thrown at her.

"It's been a while since anyone was able to keep up with me girl." Nel announced as she missed with a cloth-line to the face.

"My name… Halibel!" The blonde stopped instantly and threw a round-house at Nel's face. To test the girl's strength Nel let the kick land square on her face.

"For something so small, you're pretty powerful." The kick stung a bit, but she had been kicked way harder before. The green-haired woman was now tired of her little game of cat and mouse as she quickly struck Halibel with her own round-house. The blonde gasped weakly, her nose broken and eye blackened on contact as she spun violently to the ground. Nel just watched the girl inquisitively as Halibel quickly got to hands and knees, her face pouring blood as she looked up

"Please… jus' eat." Halibel begged pathetically as her tears mixed with the blood and fell to the white sand below.

"Have some pride before you die." Nel said sternly as the smell of red copper filled the air. Nel felt a low ache in her heart as she saw the blonde's bloody tears falling carelessly from her green eyes.

"More come… too weak." Halibel got her feet under her as she swayed drunkenly.

"What are you prattling on about?" Nel steeled her face but it was already too late, the girl had pierced Nel's lonely heart.

"No power control… have to kill." Halibel pointed to all the hollows surrounding them.

"How often?" Nel didn't want to even hear the answer as Halibel went silent.

"Answer me Halibel." The commanding tone was back in Nel's voice as her hunger started to turn on her again. The girl only stood a few feet and was now a willingly meal. The green-eyed girl stopped crying for a moment as she slowly worked her mouth to give her terrible answer.

"All days… Sometimes in row." Halibel sniffled aloud and took a deep breathe. Then to Nel's shock, the blonde closed her eyes and walked straight to her. Nel froze the second their bodies touched as Halibel buried her face into her chest and slowly wrapped her arms around her back.

"Be quick… no pain." Nel's hands slowly rose to the back of Halibel's neck and head as the girl scrunched up against her. It would be so easy; a flick of the wrist and this girl's neck would be as limp as a noodle.

"More coming... hurry." The seconds felt like years as Halibel only hoped to die instantly.

"Laters." Nel looked up at the edge of the crater as it began to fill with hollows, lots of hollows.

"If you survive…, we may spend some time together, you understand… Halibel?" Nel looked deeply into her now soft, innocent green eyes as the girl smiled and nodded wildly.

_"She's a fast learner I'll give her that."_

Soon the gathering of hollows attacked as they stormed to the bottom of the crater. Nel put her hand on her sword as a soft hand stopped her.

"I'll kill… them." Nel saw a glint of blue crystal fill Halibel's green eyes as the blonde got to her knees and dug her hands into the sand.

"Dangerous here… go!" Suddenly the sand began to swirl like a giant whirlpool as it started to suck in the weaker hollows.

"Halibel?" Nel looked at the girl concentrating on the sand as she flash stepped into the air.

"GO!" The sand swirled faster and faster as more hollows got swept up in the vortex of death. Then unexpectedly, hundreds of sharp, gigantic tendrils of sand erupted from the sand and began to grind up the hollows. The dying hollows screams were deafening as Nel watched the young espada eradicate them in one flail swoop. When the screams went silent the sand slowed to a stop as did the deadly tendrils.

_"Amazing."___

Nel slowly drifted back to the ground as Halibel got to her feet, trembling.

"See…? Told youuuu." Halibel dragged the end of her sentence as she blacked out and fell forward. Nel caught the girl in mid fall as she smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, you did." Nel lifted the spent girl into her arms and headed back quietly as Halibel curled up against her strong frame.

_"You did…"_


	16. Hollow hunger II

After a short walk back, Nel was among her own kind again as she looked around. The curious followed her in the shadows as malicious whispers caught her ear.

"_Jealous hunger…"_

A smirk worked up the green-haired face as Lillynette burst out of nowhere, grinning insanely.

"Hey Nel, what's for dinner?" The small one-eyed girl hopped around in front of the 3rd Espada childishly as Stark stepped out of the shadows behind her.

"A little doggy bag Nel?" The tall hollow asked with a real smile as Nel stopped next to him. Nel turned her head slowly as more eyes materialized in the shaded edges of the hall.

"No…, just a…" Nel began her explanation softly as someone cut her off rudely.

"Pet?" A sinister tone voiced as Nnoitra appeared as well. Nel frowned heatedly as the 8th Espada grinned evilly at her and more so when his eyes fell on Halibel. She hated the one-eyed hollow more than the others as she grinned herself.

"I've never had this big of a welcoming party before." Nel chuckled lightly as she tightened her grip on Halibel. Beside Stark, Grimmjow and Lillynette, Nel didn't trust the other Espada, especially Nnoitra.

"You've never brought your dinner home before either." Stark looked hungry at Halibel as Lillynette jumped up and punched him in the face.

"STARK!" Lillynette yelled offended as she glared meanly at him. The hit barely fazed him as he looked down at the small girl pouting.

"What did you hit me for?" The 1st asked nicely as Lillynette started to cry.

"You were checking her out!" Lillynette screamed violently as she raced off without discrepancy.

"Lillynette, wait…." Stark called out calmly as he looked back at Nel then Nnoitra.

"You'll know what it's like soon enough." Stark nodded and followed his wilder side down one of the random white hallways. Nel was tired now as she headed to her room.

"Are you just going to ignore ME!" Nnoitra pointed his Santa Teresa at the only female Espada's back as he continued to taunt her.

"You're bed finally get lonely Nel? I bet you can't wait to dig into every hole on that girl's body." Nnoitra's tongue dipped from his mouth as Nel leered knowingly, not even looking back at the 8th she spoke threateningly.

"What I do with my own things is my business and my business alone, hurry along now Nnoitra, I'm sure Tesla is waiting for you to fill him with your despair." Nel goaded carelessly as Nnoitra blew up with rage.

"BITCH!" The grin was gone from his face as he swung back his Zanpuktoo.

"Wait Nnoitra." A soft voice demanded as the one-eyed hollow froze in mid swing. It was Szayelaporro, smiling slyly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"She'll get what's coming to her, make no mistake…" Nel paused for a moment as she wasn't too sure if a fight was going to break out.

"Is that a threat Grantz?" Nel let her spirit pressure be felt as the pink-haired man shrugged.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Szayelaporro said snidely as Nel walked off without another word to her room. Nel was very easy going but with people like Nnoitra and Szayelaporro, a violent mixture of despair and madness she had to be on guard. Nel stopped outside her door as she looked down at Halibel and smiled fervently.

_"Soooo cute! And delicious…."_

Nel shook her head wildly as she realized that she had forgotten to eat. The 3rd stepped into her room as she cruised straight to her bed. She laid Halibel on a mass of hides as she crashed next to her, exhausted and still hungry. A few hours passed as Nel awoke slowly, feeling Halibel moving around next to her.

"Hey be still and go to sleep." Nel grumbled lowly, punching her pillow as Halibel continued to move around.

"I'm sorry." Halibel said softly as she laid still. After a few minutes the young girl began to move around again as the blonde rolled onto her back.

"Halibel, you need to go to sleep." Nel's tone was even with a hint of annoyance as her hunger began to start up again. Funny enough, Hollows were heavy sleepers as being awake was like being hungry all the time.

"Sorry, nervous, never been inside." Nel smiled a little at the green-eyed girl's innocent reply as she rolled over to face the girl.

"Well, what do you do when you're nervous?" The green-haired asked sweetly as Halibel blushed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Nel tilted her head as Halibel chewed her lower lip apprehensively and remained silent. Nel nudged the girl as it demanded an answer.

"I-I touch… down there." The blonde girl motioned with her eyes to the lower half of her body as her blush got deeper.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Nel smiled with a yawn as Halibel looked at her wide-eyed in surprise.

"R-Really?" Halibel beamed gladly, hugging Nel as their body heat mixed. The blonde sighed in the older woman's arms as her crotch grew hot. The girl let her hands trail down her body as Nel suddenly grabbed her hands.

"I don't think you're ready to be sexual with anyone yet, and I don't feel like teaching tonight." It was a boldface lie; she wanted the girl so bad, it hurt. This made her grit her teeth as an annoying voice came to mind.

_"You're bed finally get lonely?"_

Nnoitra was right, besides her fracción, the years of loneliness were catching up with her and she hated it. She wanted to, oh how she wanted this girl, but how would that affect her among the others? Nel was respected and hated for her controlled manner. Halibel snuggled tightly against the woman as the tired blonde whispered softly.

"Then… hold me?" Nel slowly wrapped her arms around the green-eyed girl as Halibel trembled lightly. Halibel continued to vibrate in Nel's strong limbs as she cooed softly to herself. Halibel suddenly started crying as she squeezed Nel and buried her face into her chest. After a couple of intense tears and a little shifting, Halibel quieted down as Nel started to drift off to sleep. Before the sandman could take Nel away, a light moaning binged to life. Nel played possum as she felt extremities moving in a soft and deliberate motion.

_"Is she?"_

Nel remained still as Halibel's moaning got louder. The familiar smell of female sex filled Nel's nose quickly as she knew the blonde was masturbating point-blank. Nel felt a dampness stir between her legs as Halibel's breath pounded against her. Along with her sexual angst, Nel's hunger burned thought out her body again.

_"No, not now!"_

Nel trembled slightly as her hands pressed down on the horny girl. Halibel moved closer as she planted her lips to Nel's neck. A tight gasp escaped Nel's lips as she enfolded the blonde's body. Halibel's tongue worked in small circles on 3rd's collarbone as Nel began to fawn over her.

"Ohhhh…." Halibel groaned hotly from the tender touch as she dug her fingers into her tight pussy. She never imagined she'd be in a warm bed next to a compassionate woman, which might really give a damn about her. Until a couple of hours ago the empty, horror-filled desert was her home. Always fighting, eating, hiding, never free to walk without someone or thing attacking her.

She was home….

Nel on the other hand was fighting the damned hunger that roared inside her. She had never gone this long without eating and now it was starting to take its toll.

"H-Halibel please hurry up…!" Nel growled as she was on the brink now. Halibel sensed the bloodlust in Nel's tone as she reached to the rim her womb.

"Ohhhh Nel!" The green-eyed girl screamed at the ceiling as cum burst from her swollen cunt. Nel felt hot cum paint her upper thigh as she quickly got up, breathing heavily. Nel drunk in Halibel's naked form sprawled out on the bed as she touched her wet pussy. Halibel looked over and smiled as Nel suddenly howled in pain, her primal-self emerging.

_"I can't control myself!"_

"Halibel! Get away!" Nel screamed viciously as her hollow helmet melted across her face. Halibel froze in terror, pissing herself as the door was suddenly kicked in. Stark and Lillynette exploded into the room as Nel unleashed her full spiritual pressure. Being the first Espada the two had little trouble with the intense pressure as Lillynette grabbed Halibel as Stark wrapped Nel in a sleeper hold.

"Lillynette take Halibel somewhere safe, I'll take care of Nel." The prime Espada ordered with the supremacy of his number as Nel thrashed around in his authoritative grip.

"Come on!" The one-eyed hollow nodded shortly as she darted out the room with the blonde. Halibel looked back for a second as tears poured from her sad green eyes.

"HALIBEL!" Nel's blind rage forced her to reach out for scared blonde as Stark tightened his grip around her neck.

"Christ Nel, you of all people should have known this would of happen." Stark gave a final squeeze as Nel's eye's rolled back in her head and fell into darkness.


	17. Hard choice

A/N: A second to Simple Choice

After a short talk with the former captain and betrayer of the 12 court guards, the two "human" girls stepped back into the haunted white halls of Mundo to find Halibel and Lillynette waiting for them.

"What do you two want?" Tatsuki snapped harshly as she raised her right hand to protect Orihime. Halibel just stared daggers at the newly formed Vesto lord, still finding her tone disrespectful as Lillynette looked up at her then to the boxer.

"She doesn't like you…." The one-eyed hollow grinned slyly as she moved closer in a dancing fashion. The black-haired girl tensed instantly as she laid her hand on orange-haired girl's stomach and slowly motioned her behind her.

"Knock it off we're not… didn't Azien tell you?" Lillynette sneered hotly as troubled looks crossed Orihime and Tatsuki's faces.

"I guess we'll just have to show you…." The young girl let her spiritual pressure go as Halibel stood by silently watching. The boxer felt an unseen, but familiar heaviness on her body as she flexed against it.

"I wouldn't do that…." The smaller girl be-bopped closer, bring the full force of the 1st espada with her as Tatsuki's knees started to shake.

"_Why is my body reacting this way?" _

"You feel it don't you? The Fear? The Hunger?" Every step Lillynette took brought Tatsuki down a bit more until she was on her hands and knees, panting. Tatsuki's eyes and hair started to change color and shape, as she grunted roughly at the floor. Suddenly a sharp spike of hunger ripped at her mind as her body was flooded with an unspeakable pain.

"_What is this feeling? It's maddening!" _

"Looks like someone's g-e-t-t-i-n-g h-u-n-g-r-y!" Lillynette said playfully as she was almost on top of the boxer when Orihime cried out fearfully.

"Don't hurt her!" Tears were flowing from her golden eyes again as Tatsuki looked up at her friend. The heartbreak was almost unbearable in the human girl's eyes as Tatsuki's purple eyes became black.

"But I must protect you!" The boxer roared violently as Lillynette forced her face to the ground. Pinned, the boxer held herself up a little bit as her emotions confused and scared her. Why did she yell at Orihime just now?

"Not yet…." Halibel stepped forward as Orihime knew what she was talking about.

"You look like you've seen this before?" The 3rd Espada asked lightly, closing in as Orihime nodded unwillingly.

"M-My brother was turned into a hollow and h-he attacked us…, don't you remember Tatsuki?" Tatsuki remembered instantly the same feeling she had at Orihime's house.

"_The invisible hand choking me…."_

"So you know what will happen if she doesn't eat?" The orange-haired girl nodded again at the blonde's words, remembering all too well as she couldn't even look at Tatsuki anymore.

"Orihime!" The boxer's murderous voice tried to sway her friend's golden eyes to look upon her again as they remained hidden.

"Please do as they say… and don't question Lady Halibel, she's not much for talkers." Orihime said sadly as she turned her back on her long time friend.

"Now you trust these freaks!" Tatsuki screamed with outrage as Lilly now forced her harder into the ground out of spite.

"Now we're fucking freaks! Look in the mirror bitch you're one of us now!" The green-haired snarled toughly, grinding the girl now as Halibel looked to Orihime.

"Enough!" Orihime screamed now, her voice trembling.

"They are not freaks; Lady Halibel has taken good care of me here, she has seen to my needs and requests and I treat her with respect, and now you have to too."

"But… we're monsters… aren't we?" Tatsuki started to get control of herself as Orihime's voice calmed her swiftly; it always did in stressful times.

"They were human once just like you, and now after a long, hard journey through this terrible place, some of them regained their consciousness and continued living by…." Orihime couldn't finish her sentence as she started walking away from the three female hollows. The golden-eyed girl paused suddenly.

"I'm going to my room; please take care of Tatsuki-chan…, I-I-I beg you." The orange-haired girl bowed her head and continued on as her footsteps echoed loudly in Tatsuki's ears.

"_Please don't leave me alone AGAIN!" _

Tatsuki wanted to cry and run after her friend but couldn't force herself to do so as she sighed lowly.

"I-I won't fight anymore…." Lillynette let the boxer out from under her homicidal pressure as Tatsuki rolled on to her side, gasping for breath.

"Lillynette, make sure Orihime makes it to her room safely." Halibel said quietly, looking down at the roughed up boxer as Lillynette chuckled darkly.

"She's all yours." Lilly smirked fully as she kicked Tatsuki in the gut just because. The black-haired girl felt the air forced from her body for a second time as she drew in larger breaths now.

"Remember your place little one." The one-eyed prime whispered threateningly as she danced off. The 3rd stood as silent as a grave as Tatsuki rolled to her hands and knees, and then got to her feet.

"Is everyone this nice around here?" The black-haired girl asked jokingly as she looked up at blonde hollow.

"Let's go." Halibel turned on a dime and started walking as Tatsuki followed after her. The two Espada walked quietly as Tatsuki felt a weight of questions on her tongue.

"What's going to happen to me?" The boxer asked lowly as she shifted her sharp, purple eyes away from the blonde woman, abruptly remembering what Orihime had said.

The silence was deafening as Tatsuki wasn't much for word games, but she hated silence more than anything else.

"Tell me… please…." Tatsuki checked her tone as she couldn't believe how worked up she was.

"You're a hollow now; you have to eat souls to live." Halibel said bluntly.

"Like… people?" The boxer was a little scared, as the blonde shook her head.

"There are no humans in Huceo Mundo; you have to eat other hollows here." Halibel harshly enlightened Tatsuki's ignorance as a servant girl walked towards them.

"Start with this one." The 3rd Espada swiftly grabbed the young hollow girl by the neck as the servant cried out in fear.

"Lady H-Halibel, p-please don't!" Pure dread consumed Tatsuki's body, seeing the fear in the small hollow's eyes as it was no different from a human's. This girl didn't want to die, she certainly didn't want to be a meal, but that same fear sparked the exasperating hunger inside Tatsuki.

"Can you take her life?" Halibel turned the servant hollow to Tatsuki as the boxer stared straight into her eyes. The angry spike of emotion from before seared Tatsuki's mind again as a strange famine began to make her body tremble.

"Just bite into her face, she will scream thou." The 3rd moved forward, prey in hand as Tatsuki couldn't do it; her humanity was still fresh in her mind.

"_Tatsuki!"_

Numbing the pain was hard but with Orihime's voice she was able to get it under control… for now.

"You are not human anymore; their limitations and morals are no longer your concern." The hollow girl was crying now as Tatsuki finally met Halibel's glaring green eyes.

"It can be any hollow? There are more of us out there right?" Halibel wasn't sure where this was going, when the servant girl suddenly cried out.

"Yes! In the desert, hundreds of thousands of hollows run wild out there, simply beasts that don't need a reason to attack you!" The girl explained rapidly as she hoped what she had said would save her life.

"I can hunt? Where? Show me." Tatsuki felt her primal instincts come alive inside her as she snatched the feeble hollow from Halibel. Spite struck up Halibel's spine as she couldn't believe the forwardness of this human Espada girl.

"This way, the western wall is the closest to us from here, then it's just open desert from there." The girl didn't waste a breath or step as she took off running the second Tatsuki set her down.

"Are you coming?" Tatsuki smirked over her shoulder and took off after the girl as Halibel stood dumbfounded.

"_The desert…?" _

It had been years since she had gone to the desert not since Nel was….

Halibel gritted her teeth behind her collar as she snuffed the former Espada from her mind.

"Thank you Mistress for sparing my life…." Tatsuki followed the happy servant girl as the boxer was glad she didn't have to take her life. She could sense Halibel following them as the guiding hollow asked her.

"What is your name Mistress?" Tatsuki smiled lightly and answered.

"Tatsuki."

"Ohhhh Lady Tatsuki, please if there is anything I can do for you please just let me know." The girl was just happy not to be dead as the boxer nodded and looked back to see Halibel still walking behind her.

"So why are you going through all this trouble, you don't have to hunt in the desert you know, we'll bring you anything you want." The servant girl explained knowingly as Tatsuki nodded her head.

"It's ok; if I have to eat other living things I'd rather do it this way." The servant was a bit surprised by the Espada's reply, but didn't argue as she could still easily be dinner. After a few more minutes of walking, the three hollow females stood in front of a large fortified door.

"This is it Lady Tatsuki, the western gate nothing but miles and miles of open desert beyond this point, I'm sure you'll find plenty of hollows to..." The servant girl explained as Halibel interrupted her.

"That will be all slave, leave us." The servant looked directly at the floor, ashamed for being so friendly towards the high-ranking Espada, but before the servant left Tatsuki asked her.

"What is your name?" The servant girl stared fearfully at Halibel then the former human as she spoke.

"I-I don't have one..." The hollow boxer frowned as she suggested one.

"I'll call you Jana-chan from now on, ok?" "Jana" burst into tears as she sobbed loudly.

"L-Lady Tatsuki, y-you are too kind!" The purple-eyed girl smiled warmly as Jana wiped her eyes repeatedly.

"Go on now; I'll be back soon Jana." The crying girl did what she was told and walked off as Tatsuki turned to find Halibel glaring at her, but not as intently as before.

"Now you make friends with the help?" The blonde's tone wasn't mean or snarky as Tatsuki could play her game too.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." The boxer was quick to the point as she opened the door to the wide open desert. The wind rushed white sand pass her feet as she looked into the dark sky.

Tatsuki breathed in deeply as the acrid air filled her lungs. Next she reached out with her spiritual pressure as she could feel thousands of hollows, wondering the desert in search of food... and death.

"You ready to show a girl a good time?" Tatsuki asked slyly as Halibel simply took off into the desert silently with Tatsuki right behind her. They cruised along, barely touching the sand below their feet as Halibel looked over at the spunky new Espada.

The boxers purple eyes were focused straight ahead, her body aerodynamically slicing through the air. This girl would have to kill to live now as her very life from before had changed all of a sudden…, but she was still able to except it…

…And all for one person….


	18. Hollow hunger III

Nel swiftly regained consciousness as Stark covered her mouth and drug the screaming hollow to the main servant's quarters. Raising his knuckle he still had the common decency to knock, and for a rare moment he felt a little guilty for what he was about to do. After a few seconds the door clicked open softly.

"Yes, lord Stark, lady Nel?!" A meek hollow girl answered the door, noticing instantly the difference in their postures as Stark let go of the frenzied hollow. Nel lurched forward, pinning the young girl under her powerful hands as her sharp jaws unhinged.

"Lady Nel! Please DONAHHHH!" The servant screamed sadistically as the 3rd Espada sunk her teeth into the shrieking girl's face without remorse. The other servants, about 8 in all watched Nel devour one of their own as the combined spiritual pressure of the 1st and 3rd paralyzed them all. Stark ran his hand coolly through his brown hair as their begging eyes fell on him.

"Sorry about this..." Stark apologized shortly as Nel's black eyes slowly looked up at the remainder of her dinner, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Must feed!"

The first Espada looked on dreadfully, watching Nel kill at random to slate her madding hunger.

"Such a waste..." He really didn't like to kill the "help" but it needed to be done. Suddenly he felt a tug at his boot as he looked down at the first victim with half her face chewed off.

"M-Master S-S-Stark, w-why...?" The young girl clawed her way up the prime Espada's leg as he didn't even answer her and crushed her internal organs instantly with his spiritual pressure, hoping to end her suffering hastily.

"Damnit Nel..."

Elsewhere, the other half of the first Espada slowed down as she let the small blonde catch her breath.

"Thank... you..." Halibel wheezed heavily as Lillynette smiled slyly, turning conveniently to a door to her right and stepped in.

"I wouldn't stay out there, the others are never far from something so..." The child-like girl sneered as Halibel creped in carefully behind her fellow hollow. "...Yummy."

"Nel, ok?" Halibel asked brokenly as Lily stepped back to the door and locked it. Halibel tensed as she heard the door close, and a lock slide into place.

"I don't know, maybe Stark killed her or maybe he didn't." The one-eyed hollow said offhandedly as she looked over Halibel's frame.

"Is that lady Nel on your hand?" Lillynette's sharp pink eye angled smartly as she saw the girl's wet hand.

"Me." Halibel said slightly as Lillynette leaped at them and started sucking them wildly. She moaned hotly around Halibel's digits as she pumped them into her mouth repeatedly and without permission.

"Stop!" The blonde jerked her hand back as Lillynette smiled meanly.

"I wasn't done yet..." The one-eyed girl pushed the reluctant girl lightly as the blonde went flying back and landed on a soft bed. "And until you're... Master comes back, your all mine." The one-eyed girl announced viciously as Halibel was quickly on her hands and knees.

"Not slave, not YOURS!" Halibel scrambled around wildly for and exit as Lynette leaped onto the bed.

"I'm not going to eat you..., literally." Halibel decided to make her move and punched the girl in the face as Lynette chuckled.

"How primitive you are, it's making me drip." Halibel tried to punch her again as the one-eyed girl toughen her skin, shatter the girl's fist.

"Ahhhh! Cracked!" Halibel screamed violently as Lily grabbed her by the throat and shook her violently.

"It didn't work the first time, what makes you think it would work a second?" The pink-eyed hollow asked as she tightened her hand around Halibel's neck.

"Let, GO!" The blonde started kicking the pink-eyed girl in the ribs roughly on both sides as Lillynette shook her head and smashed Halibel to the mattress.

"I I'm going to taste you, even if I have to break every bone in your fucking body." Halibel whimpered at the real threat of dying as Lillynette latched on to the blonde's body carelessly. Halibel trashed around wildly as Lillynette's tongue scraped across the younger hollow's skin.

"Stop, don't like!" Halibel cried out hurtfully, her body trying to resist as Lillynette pinched her tiny breast roughly.

"Shut up and try to enjoy this, l know l will." Lillynette's lips and tongue moved lower as Halibel pressed her hands against the one-eyed hollow's head in a feeble attempt to stop her. Lillynette crushed down on Halibel's body with her massive spiritual pressure as her mouth was an inch away from the green-eyed girl's pussy.

The door was suddenly kicked in as Nel stood on the other side, glaring in.

"What do you want?" Lillynette paused angrily as Nel stepped into the room when a heavy hand fell on her shoulder.

"She did save her life..." Stark said seriously as Nel knew Halibel owed Lillynette her life and if Stark hadn't of stopped her...

"You have to let her, it's the law…."

Nel closed her eyes as she was torn on what to do.

"Well?" Lillynette snapped, seeing the debate as Halibel cried out.

"Nel! Help Halibel!" The words ripped into Nel's heart as she stepped forward again.

"Nel... don't." The prime Espada asked again caringly as Nel shrugged him off and came up next to the bed.

"That's enough." Nel ordered as the pink-eyed girl hissed and let go. Halibel jumped into Nel's powerful arms as Lillynette roared ferociously.

"Life saved, a favor repay!" Nel knew not letting Lillynette have her way with Halibel would cost her The Prime Espada's friendship and in a world of enemies, friends were hard to come by.

"You know what this means don't you? We won't help you anymore…." Stark said sternly as Nel nodded and walked out of the room, when she turned back and smiled at him.

"I understand..., hey thanks for helping me out back there." Stark smiled back shortly and nodded as he closed his door. The two started down the hall as Nel frowned deeply.

"Thank you…." Halibel whispered as Nel wished she had let Lillynette rape her. The last person she wanted against her was the prime Espada and here she was. The one reason she didn't want to keep the girl was now coming back to bite her in the ass.

"I should have..."

Nel wasn't sure what to do, she had lost Stark's favor and when the others found out they'd try and make their move, especially Nnoitra.

"Nel, ok?" Halibel asked quietly as Nel was deep in thought.

"Do I kill her? Make her my pet, or servant? Let her go back to the desert?"

Her mind strained from all of the thoughts as she really didn't know what to do now.

"Nel?" Halibel asked again as the 3rd turned and snapped.

"What?!" The young hollow froze with fright as she could see the glaring anger and her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I did this to myself." Nel growled as she put her arm around girl. Halibel tensed for a moment, and then loosened her body.

"Why did that girl want...?" Halibel blushed as she remembered the roughness of the pink-eyed hollow's bedside manner.

"It's just' Lillynette saved you from me..." The green-haired explained lightly as she eased into the rest. "...So we owe them now... or did…."

"It because, I didn't let her..." Nel nodded slowly as Halibel shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"We go back! I let her finish!" The blonde cried as she grabbed Nel's garment.

"That's not how it works, we had our chance to repay them but I couldn't bear to see you suffer..." Nel continued to walk as the blonde stood still and made up her mind.

"I do myself!" Halibel ran back down the hall as Nel turned swiftly.

"No, Halibel don't!" The girl ran around the corner as someone snatched her instantly. The green-haired girl prayed the 1st was still in their room as she raced to the turn and found her gone.

"No one to help you now Nel! If you want to save your little friend come to the top of Las Noche and FACE ME!" Nnoitra's voice echoed throughout the halls as Stark and Lillynette opened their door and looked at Nel availingly or Stark anyway.

"Guess you better go see what Nnoitra wants!" Lillynette snapped contemptibly, licking her lips as Stark looked away.

Nel darted for the rooftop as she saw Grimmjaw walking down the hall. The blue haired Espada stuffed his hands into his coat and looked away from her as it kind of stung. Grimmjaw was the proudest of the Espada, he knew the code well enough, but the walls of Huceo Mundo were very thin. She was on her own now, and as she climbed each step, it weighted on her heart. Nothing is more terrible then a monster with feelings.

The light appeared at the end of the tunnel as she raced to her fate...

(I don't write out entire spoilers; please look up what really happens to Nel)

This picks up right after...

"Get a good taste, because it isn't happening again." Nnoitra pressed his boot down on the back of Halibel's head as it forced the young girl's head deeper into Nel's split helmet.

"Her sacrifice will grant you the power of an Espada!" The 8th Espada laughed as Halibel cried into green haired girl's bloody face.

"Don't you think its dangerous get let her consume Nel's reiatus?" Szayel Aporro Granz mentioned as Nnoitra snapped hatefully.

"Shut your goddamn mouth, I'm going to let her live with the shame of betraying and sacrificing her Master, besides she will never be as strong as Nel." Nnoitra suddenly kicked Halibel off the unconscious girl as she smashed into a random red pillar. The black haired Espada reached down, grabbing Nel and swung her out to the edge of Las Noche.

"So long Nel…, have a nice trip." Nnoitra released the now younger girl as she fell to the white sand below.

Back at the pillar, the blonde was on her feet, changed… different…

"You killed Nel!" Halibel voice was clear as day now as her body and power had grown.

"Your still...!?" Nnoitra noticed a number slowly appear on the girl's inner breast as it shocked him.

"But how?!" Nnoitra suddenly darted for the blonde, his weapon ready to slice off her head as a loud gun shot went off. The three froze and looked over at Stark as he held his massive pistol in the air.

"Leave her be Nnoitra, you already took down Nel by yourself..." Stark's sharp eyes caught Szayel reaching for his sword as he flash-stepped in front of the pink-haired man.

"I don't think so nerd!" Lillynette's voice sneered viciously as Stark pistol-whipped Granz to the ground with a bone crushing force, knocking him out.

"Why did you attack him?! He's not even an Espada!" Nnoitra yelled as Halibel just watched the prime Espada exert his power.

"While you're intent is clear to me, his is not." Stark smirked as he lifted his gun again.

"Now do you need a kiss from Lillynette too?" Nnoitra gritted his teeth as he knew without Szayel's device there was no way he could beat the prime Espada in a straight up fight.

"You win this time, but I will be there to see you both fall under the blade, mark my words!" Nnoitra yelled knowingly, running off as Lillynette suddenly went off.

"Asshole!" The cero hit the 8th Espada in the back and send him flying down the stairs, shrieking insanely.

"Hope someone cuts his ass to ribbons." Lillynette changed back to normal as Halibel ran up to her and started kissing her wildly.

"What's the fuckin' deal?" Lillynette pushed the girl off her as Halibel jumped back at her again.

"Unreal how much Nel taught you in such a short time." Stark chuckled painfully as he stopped Halibel with his reiatus only. The blonde looked up to see the man's face slowly change as it became me feminine. Her body filled out nicely as she leaned over and whispered into Halibel's ear.

"Would you like to learn more…, Espada?" Stark's face changed back to normal, leaning back as Lillynette gripped his arm gleefully to Halibel's nodded head. Even with her reaction, Halibel was still holding her guilt and shame as she tried to salt it away.

"I'm sorry Nel…

…I wasn't strong enough...

…To prevent your sacrifice…"


End file.
